El niño de la destrucción
by Nass Rox
Summary: Las profecías son curiosas, en una te pueden pintar como un santo y en la otra no eres más que una plaga. El más grande y el más temido de todos nació como un santo. Pero decidieron convertirlo en un demonio. Él ha vuelto a nacer, ¿que piensan hacer?. No pueden dejar que se repita la historia, quien sabe, tal vez esta vez no sea tan compasivo.
1. Profecías

—.—

Si les preguntas a los magos lo que es un profeta seguramente te dirá que es alguien con el "don" de ver el futuro. En realidad nadie sabe con certeza lo que es un profeta, muchos piensan en ellos como infalibles y otros más solo piensan que son absurdos. La verdad es que se han cumplido suficientes profecías como para que muchas personas crean en ellos.

—El niño de la destrucción nacerá este año… No crean sus palabras, su sangre no es pura… Deben matarlo o el mundo morirá… No perdona a nadie, lo único que busca es destrucción. Deben matarlo… Él no es un salvador.

Una profecía reclamando el fin de los tiempos se escuchó en la sala del ministerio. El pánico no se apoderó de nadie solo la almacenaron junto con el resto de profecías. Después de todo ¿quién le creería a un loco?. Ni una sola profecía de esa persona se había cumplido, ellos estaban más ocupados lidiando con el actual señor oscuro como para siquiera pensar en esa profecía.

No se habrían imaginado que en ese mismo momento una persona en otro mundo estaba matando a este escurridizo profeta. Una profecía similar había salido de sus labios en este otro mundo, y allí fue escuchado por todos.

—El señor de la perdición surgirá entre nosotros… No crean sus palabras, sus logros no son puros… Debe morir o el mundo morirá… Esta en lo alto hoy pero pronto caerá… Él no es el salvador…

En cuanto al hombre que quedó marcado por esta profecía...

Al inicio de su vida lo marcaron como el-niño-que-vivió, sus padres murieron en un ataque del Lord oscuro y fue empujado al lado de la luz. Pero muchos años después, cuando mato a este mismo Lord oscuro se escuchó una profecía que hablaba del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, marcando a Harry como aquel que destruirá el mundo.

Toda aquella fama que había ganado sin pedirla no le importo a nadie, a nadie le importo que fuera una de las más brillantes figuras de la luz. Empezaron a perseguirlo en busca de su muerte. Le temían, porque sabían que era poderoso, el más poderoso de los magos. Y al escuchar la profecía finalmente tenían su excusa para perseguirlo.

Harry no solo fue abandonado por todos, fue traicionado por aquellos a los que una vez llamó familia. Y a su verdadera familia, aquellos que quisieron apoyarlo, ellos también fueron perseguidos y asesinados.

Entonces Harry dejó de correr, si querían a un mago oscuro él les daría al mago oscuro que tanto deseaban. Masacró a todo aquello que tuviera vida, mágico o no mágico, no le importo. ¿Querían un mago oscuro? Les daré a su mago oscuro.

Muggles y magos, animales y plantas, todos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco del mundo. Su antiguo salvador se convirtió en su muerte. Lo arrastraron a esto. Ellos lo llevaron a esto, nunca lo pidió, nunca lo exigió. Lo marcaron como especial hasta que los salvó y después lo desecharon. Ya no podía sentir más que odio por todo.

Bueno o malo, mágico o no. Todo murió. Que risa, tantos años de discusiones sobre la pureza de las cosas solo para terminar jodiendo a la persona equivocada.

Y entonces en este mundo apenas habitado empezó a sentirse solitario. Harry provocaba todo el terror que quería, pero el amor, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, le fue arrebatado por la fuerza. Y estaba dolido.

Claro que mató al estúpido profeta que lo convirtió en el señor de la perdición. Sus palabras fueron la clave, Harry era feliz con su vida, él nunca habría hecho lo que hizo si no fuera por esa estúpida profecía. Se aseguro de que lo supiera, que el fin del mundo fue causado por él. Y después le otorgó una muerte dolorosa.

El mundo estaba en ruinas ahora, su propia mano casi acabo con todo. Había una pequeña parte del mundo que tenía plantas, animales y personas. Magos y muggles llevándose bien, quién lo diría. Harry los había visto, y pensó que bien podría parar su venganza y buscar su propia felicidad.

Buscó formas para cambiar el pasado, una y otra vez. Pero no obtuvo nada. Los giratiempos eran útiles, pero no cambiaban nada. Entonces buscó las reliquias de la muerte, que risa, no eran más que un mito, poderosas, sí, pero solo un mito. Entonces decidió, si no podía cambiar su pasado entonces lo crearía.

Experimento una y otra vez, busco bases, movió el tiempo y rompió sus límites.

Entonces y sólo entonces, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Creó un mundo entero, donde las cosas eran similares a este mundo, al usar la misma base no fue tan difícil. Arreglaría su nacimiento para no ser un bebé simplon pero tampoco llamar la atención. Y separando su alma y la magia de su cuerpo se movió a un mundo nuevo, uno en el que no permitiría que nadie lo volviera a traicionar.

En el año de 1980 el 31 de julio nació un niño, las personas lo notaron porque una profecía fue anunciada meses atrás. Nacido al final del séptimo mes un niño capaz de derrotar al señor oscuro nacerá. Y aunque los ojos notaron su nacimiento, no lo relacionaron con esa profecía.

Este niño, del que se esperaban grandes, cosas nació enfermo, nadie pudo determinar que es lo que lo provocaba. Sus padres aún temían por su seguridad así que se escondieron. El niño siempre tenía fiebre y su cuerpo temblaba. Los sanadores no tenían muchas esperanzas sobre su futuro.

Poco sabían ellos que el motivo por el que el cuerpo de ese niño era tan débil era por la cantidad de poder mágico que se estaba enlazando a su alma. Su magia, sus recuerdos, su alma. El cuerpo de un recién nacido no era capaz de soportar esa cantidad de poder, así que enfermo.

Y mientras su salud era dudosa, el niño no lloraba nunca y no se aferraba a las personas. De hecho se quejaba cada que alguien lo tocaba. Harry no quería permitirse el lujo de tener un mal recuerdo junto a él, eso eran a sus padres. Ya los había visto morir en el pasado.

Amor, Harry había anhelado esa conexión tanto como para crear un nuevo universo. Pero… El asunto no es tan sencillo.

La traición y el dolor siguen presentes en él, clavado en lo más profundo de su alma. Aquellos que lo amaban murieron de formas dolorosas, aquellos que lo traicionaron los mató de formas igual de dolorosas. Ya no podía estar junto a una persona sin pensar en la muerte, así que no le gustaba tener a nadie con él.

El tiempo pasó, el 31 de octubre de 1981 llegó. Pero nada ocurrió en su casa. Por fin Harry pudo sentir un gran alivio, un gran peso se quitó de sus hombros cuando al día siguiente sus padres seguían con él. Vivos.

Harry hubiera torturado a cada uno de los mortifagos si atacaban su casa y mataban a sus padres. Aquí no era ni el-niño-que-vivió ni un Señor de la perdición. Solo era el débil niño que compartía una fecha próxima a una profecía.

Claro que Harry no se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente anunciaron la muerte de la familia de la luz Longbotton. Pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue saber que tanto Neville como Voldemort seguían vivos. Y eso lo volvió a preocupar.

En su primera vida tanto los Longbotton como los Potter fueron atacados, los primeros volviéndose locos y los segundos muriendo junto con Voldemort y dejando un Horrocrux en Harry. Ahora solo los Longbotton han sido atacados pero parece que Voldemort no fue el principal atacante o la historia seguramente se hubiera repetido para él. Lo que le hace pensar que aún espera atacar a Harry.

¡Ha!. Solo ha Harry se le otorga esta suerte. Casi estaba rogando porque sus padres fueran emboscados y torturados hasta la locura, al menos así sabría que él no planea matarle. Pero claro que eso no ocurre.

Harry crece como un niño silencioso, siempre viviendo escondido en esa casa. Los ataques en el exterior siguen ocurriendo, pareciera que la guerra no terminará. Cumpleaños tras cumpleaños, la guerra sigue su curso en el mundo mágico. Los muggles mueren y las cosas no tienen un buen brillo.

Un día sin embargo, sus padres salen de casa para no volver. Harry de ahora 4 años, aún enfermizo, de verdad que estaba rogando para que se hubieran vuelto locos.

Pasó un día, nadie vino por él, Harry dejó de recibir noticias del exterior. Pasaron dos semanas, Harry seguía solitario, tenía que cocinar su propia comida y cuidarse él mismo. Pasó un mes, pronto cumpliria 5 años y la magia que hasta ahora lo mantenía enfermo pronto se desvanecerá permitiendo a su verdadero poder atarse a él.

El agua nunca dejó de fluir, pero la comida en el refrigerador se terminó, aunque tuviera hambre iba a vivir hasta el día de su quinto cumpleaños. Y cuando su magia se mezcle por completo con este nuevo cuerpo saldría y mataría al imbesil que le haya hecho algo a sus padres.


	2. Sanador

El día de su cumpleaños no hubo celebración, la comida en casa ya se había terminado y lo único que podía poder en su boca era agua. Pero sí recibió un regalo, el dolor con el que había nacido desapareció por completo ese día y la magia que era suya había regresado. Harry no había notado lo mal que se encontraba hasta que su cuerpo se curó, había nacido con ese dolor así que pronto se acostumbró a sentirlo siempre. Pero ahora se había ido.

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa, o su prisión, para ver el mundo exterior. Lo primero que lo recibió fue la paz, no fue la paz de una familia en un día tranquilo, pero tampoco fue la paz de muerte que había visto Harry después de casi matar a toda la tierra. Era un tipo diferente de paz.

Asegurándose de estar bien vestido y que la magia realmente respondía a él. Puso un pie fuera de su casa. Las cosas no ocurrieron de inmediato, fueron unos pasos después de salir de su casa que alguien llegó a él.

A Harry no le importaba si el hombre era un aliado o un enemigo. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el hombre cuando se puso detrás de él. Lo tomaron del brazo y lo desapariceo fuera del territorio deshabitado. Pronto el suelo regresó a sus pies y las manos que lo habían tomado lo abrazaron.

—Harry…

No tardó en recordar esa voz, solo tres hombres adultos se preocupaban tanto por él. Levantó su vista para enfocar al hombre de ojos grises que no lo había visto caer en la miseria de ser el más odiado del planeta.

—Padrino… —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el hombre en cuestión.

—Gracias a Merlín estás bien, tus padres ellos-, y Peter —dijo el nombre con odio—. Pero tú estás bien y saliste de la casa solo.

Harry pensó en las probabilidades. Peter traicionó a mamá y papá pero nunca reveló la ubicación de la casa a nadie, por las palabras de Sirius eso parecía un hecho. Pero si sus padres no pudieron decir su ubicación entonces ellos, o estaban muertos o locos.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá? —preguntó, y aunque su tono no sonaba preocupado, el mayón no pareció notarlo.

—Ellos están… —Las emociones inundador la voz del hombre, Harry tenía ganas de golpear su rostro pero se contuvo—. Ellos están en el hospital Harry, enfermos, podemos ir a verlos después.

—Esta bien —Harry asintió, sin saber cómo tomar la palabra "enfermos" que salió de la boca de Sirius.

El hombre lo abrazó por un momento más, a Harry no le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero considerando que llevaba poco más de un mes sin ver a nadie lo permitió. Cuando finalmente fue soltado Harry tomó la manga del hombre.

—Tengo hambre —dijo con una leve exigencia. El mayor no pareció preocupado por eso.

—Claro que tienes —respondió Sirius para darle una sonrisa reconfortante.

Finalmente comprobó su entorno, el lugar le era desconocido, estaba en las calles de una zona de casas. Fue llevado por el mayor hasta una de ellas y cuando la puerta se abrió, otro par de brazos lo rodearon.

—¡Harry!. —También reconoció la voz del otro hombre.

—Remus —murmuró Harry.

—Es bueno que sepas quienes somos —dijo Remus.

Harry recordó que la última vez que vió a este par de hombres aún era un bebé, sus padres nunca lo sacaban de casa por temor a que se enfermara aún más y tampoco llevaban a nadie a casa. Lo único que tenía para recordarlos eran esas fotografías esparcidas en los marcos de la casa,aunque Harry no les prestaba mucha atención. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos fue llevado dentro y alimentado.

Le explicaron que sus padres fueron atacados y por la protección que tenía su casa era imposible que lo encontraran. Al parecer su idea no estaba fuera de lugar.

—Perdónanos por no encontrarte antes —lamentó Sirius.

A Harry no le importa el no ser encontrado, su propia magia se estaba atando al mundo y había decidido esperar, aunque si fuera otro niño podía quejarse de eso.

—Pude haber salido antes, no es tu culpa —dijo sin inmutarse.

Lo revisaron temiendo que su frágil cuerpo se enfermará, ellos seguro que sabían que su condición física hasta ahora no estable, pero Harry ya no estaba más enfermo. Y seguramente no se volvería a enfermar.

Lo dejaron andar solo por la casa, pero uno de ellos siempre lo estaba vigilando. A Harry no le importo la atenta mirada que tenían sobre él, fingiendo que no la notaba, exploró la nueva casa.

Harry encontró una pila de periódicos viejos en uno de los cuartos. Con una sonrisa se puso a leer, por fin podía ponerse al corriente con el mundo mágico. Después del 31 de octubre una gran cantidad de ataques ocurrieron, muggles murieron por todas partes y muchos magos también sufrieron pérdidas. Pero en el último mes los ataques pararon.

Harry supo que Voldemort estaba planeando algo grande.

Lo llevaron a San Mungo unos días después. Sus padres no estaban muertos, pero tampoco estaban locos. Solo estaban en un coma inducido por magia, tenían una maldición que les causaba dolor mientras estaban conscientes y para ahorrarles el dolor los pusieron en coma.

—Puedo curarlos —dijo Harry acercándose a ellos.

Podía curarlos, era difícil, pero no tanto como crear un nuevo mundo. Así que con las miradas inseguras de los adultos en la sala colocó su mano sobre la cabeza y el corazón de mamá y recitó un cántico.

Al principio no paso nada y los adultos miraron a Harry como a un niño que tenía esperanzas de ser sanador. Pero de pronto una luz blanca apareció en las palmas de Harry y una cantidad de hilos negros empezaron a salir del cuerpo de su madre, parecía que le causaba incomodidad que salieran, pero cuando todos estuvieron fuera su cuerpo se relajo. Un extraño espectáculo. Los hilos negros desaparecieron después de tocar esa luz blanca.

—¿Cómo-Cómo hiciste eso, Harry? —preguntó Remus, siento el primer adulto en reaccionar.

—Solo lo hice… —murmuró. No iba a confesar todo lo que podía hacer de buenas a primeras. Se acercó para hacer lo mismo con su padre cuando Sirius detuvo sus manos.

—Esperemos a ver cómo está tu madre antes de seguir.

Sirius obviamente estaba preocupado por él y su salud, había demostrado tener magia tan poderosa capaz de romper una maldición oscura que seguramente parecía irrompible. Harry asintió, después de todo unos momentos más no le harían daño a su padre.

Los sanadores entonces revisaron a Lily, la diagnosticaron y cuando se dieron cuenta que el maleficio sobre ella realmente había desaparecido, la despertaron.

—¿Donde estoy? —dijo con una voz ronca.

—¿Lily? —preguntó incrédulo Sirius. Harry sintió como sus manos se apretaron—. Mierda.

—¿Sirius? —dijo la mujer volteando a verlo. Se sorprendió por la pequeña figura a su costado y se levantó de inmediato—. ¡Harry!

La mujer casi cae al suelo, pero fue detenida por los sanadores que estaban cerca de ella.

—Estoy bien, mamá —respondió Harry desde su lugar, tiró de la manga de Sirius—. ¿Ya puedo curar a papá? —preguntó. Ya había visto que su madre estaba bien, no debería preocuparse por que su magia no fuera efectiva.

—Espera un momento, Harry —dijo Sirius mirándolo. Hizo una seña a los sanadores qué asintieron y llegaron junto a él—. Quiero que los sanadores vean que estas bien antes de que hagas nada. ¿Puedes dejar que te examinen?

Harry asintió, en realidad esperaba que el adulto se negara por ahora y quisieran revisar si estaba débil.

—¿Curar? —preguntó su madre confundida—. ¿Tú me curaste?. —Harry asintió.

Su madre no pareció creerle y miró a Remus y Sirius que solo asintieron. Su hijo la había curado.

Harry fue revisado por los sanadores que no pudieron encontrar nada malo con él. Lily de nuevo parecía credula, tal vez los demás no lo sepan pero ella sabía que su hijo ha llevado una vida con una fiebre constante.

Tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa pudiera enfermarse de gravedad así que había estado estudiando medicina los últimos 5 años con la esperanza de salvarlo. Quién hubiera sabido que todo ese dolor desaparecería después por sí solo.

—¿Estoy bien, verdad? —preguntó Harry a los sanadores y después a Sirius—. ¿Puedo curar a mi papá ahora?.

Los adultos asintieron a sus preguntas y Harry con todos los ojos puestos sobre él se acercó a su padre a repetir el mismo proceso. Una mano en el corazón y otra en la cabeza, un cántico, los hilos negros saliendo de su cuerpo y desapareciendo. Cuando giró sobre sí, descubrió la mirada asombrada de todos fijos en él.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? —preguntó su madre, que era la más asombrada entre todos.

—No lo sé, solo lo hago.


	3. Puedo curar

_**Nota**_ _ **:**_ _Estoy_ _pensando_ _si_ _esta_ _historia_ _va_ _a_ _tener_ _yaoi_ _o_ _no_ _... ¿opiniones?_

—.—

—Harry cariño, ¿sabes por qué puedes hacer eso? —preguntó su madre. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que Harry no notara lo preocupada que estaba.  
—… — Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
—¿De verdad fue Harry quien me curó? —preguntó su padre, que se había puesto al corriente con la situación después de que despertó.

James vio a sus amigos y su esposa asentir, no lo podían culpar, ellos mismos aún les costaba creer que un niño de 5 años podía romper una maldición que creían irrompible.

—Harry eres increible —alabó Sirius palmeando su cabeza.  
—Es increíble, pero creo que debemos mantener en secreto lo que Harry puede hacer, no queremos que alguien... —Remus no termino su frase, pero la intención de sus palabras era clara.

Lily miró horrorizada a Remus y después a los sanadores en la sala.

—Ustedes —comenzó a hablar, con un tono de voz bastante dominante—. ¿Debo recordarles que la cura de un paciente es confidencial?.

La sola presencia de Lily no era suficiente para hacer que los sanadores se sintieran amenazados por sus palabras, pero con Remus y Sirius a su lado listos para sacar sus varitas en cualquier momento, obtuvo la rápida respuesta deseada.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, juramos no decir nada a nadie —aseguró uno de los sanadores.  
—Sí, además no creo que nadie creyera una palabra de lo que vimos —dijo el otro sanador.  
—Quiero un juramento —exigió Lily. No iba a dejarlos ir sin jurarlo, después de todo era su bebé el que estaba en juego.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que hacer un juramento irrompible sobre no revelar nada sobre Harry, solo cuando estuvo hecho Lily se sintió más relajada.

Claro que Harry no es la clase de persona que confiaba en los demás, aún con el juramento sobre ellos, cuando los sanadores salieron del cuarto lanzó un sutil encanto en ellos. Si se atrevían a hablar de esto con alguien más, les cortaría la lengua o las manos. Podía hacer que murieran en el acto, ¿pero dónde estaba lo divertido en eso?.

—¿Harry? —llamó su padre. Harry volteó a verlo, era raro saber que sus padres estaban vivos y a salvo. Se acercó a sus padres a los que no había visto por un mes.  
—Los extrañé —confesó Harry, aunque en realidad una parte de él no aceptaba que ellos estuvieran vivos. El rostro de sus padres se suavizó y le dieron una cálida sonrisa.  
—Perdón por preocuparte —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después del incidente en San Mungo las cosas se movieron con calma. Sus padres se quedaron el el hospital otro día para asegurarse de que la magia de Harry era un efecto permanente. Se quedó con Sirius y Remus esa noche también y al día siguiente. Sus padres decidieron cambiar su residencia a algo más seguro por lo que se quedarían con ellos por el momento.

Harry preguntó a sus padres por su ataque, aunque sus respuestas no fueron útiles en absoluto, esto le permitió leer sus recuerdos superficiales sobre lo que ocurrió sin ser notado. Al final se quedó como al principio, ninguno de los dos sabían que mortifago los ataco, solo sabían que Peter los había traicionado entregandolos a un grupo de mortifagos.

Fue una suerte que la ayuda llegó rápido a salvarlos, o habría tenido un par de padres locos.

Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento, si se llegaba a encontrarse con Peter en el futuro ya lo interrogará sobre lo que sabe. Claro que siempre era probable que uno de esos estúpidos Mortifagos se mostrará ante él jactándose de lo que hizo. Considerando lo desequilibrados que parecían algunos mortifagos, no dudaba que eso ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, Harry se preguntaba qué era lo siguiente que haría, había encontrado increíblemente cómodo simplemente permaneciendo en silencio. Sus padres lo cuidaban y el mundo en el que vivían era relativamente seguro. Claro que estaba la amenaza constante de que Voldemort aparecería, pero en realidad era algo indiferente al tema.

Estaba convencido que no le importaría seguir fingiendo ser un niño más o menos normal, aunque su capacidad para la magia estaba completa él no tenía que usarla si no quería. Y con sus padres siendo tan capaces y cuidadosos, no era necesario que lo hiciera.

—Puedo curar eso —dijo Harry mirando la cortada en la mano de Sirius. Nada grave, solo se había cortado mientras usaba el cuchillo.  
—No es necesario cachorro, es un corte superficial, sanará en un minutos —respondió Sirius.

Desde que demostró sus habilidades curativas como algo que simplemente sabía, Harry empezó a ofrecer curar cualquier enfermedad, corte o moretón que viera. Si fingía sentir la necesidad de curar a la gente, esperaba que no lo relacionarán con algo oscuro.

No le temía a Voldemort, y en definitiva no le temía a que el mundo lo catalogara como el malo. Pero los años que había vivido junto con sus padres le sirvieron para recordar lo que era el amor, y en definitiva no quería volver a perderlo.

Pasó el tiempo en un parpadeo. Cuando tenía 8 años de nuevo vivía solo con sus padres, era aburrido ya que no le dejaban salir a menudo y toda la educación que necesitaba la recibía desde casa con su madre.

En una ocasión los tres fueron al callejón Diagon, sus padres querían comprarle un regalo por su próximo cumpleaños número 9. Fue pacífico, al menos hasta que sintió una fría presión en la nuca. Volteó la vista al sentirse perseguido.

Un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos desde la espalda, Harry lo reconoció como un Malfoy, y considerando como deben lucir Lucius y Draco, el hombre que estaba frente a él era en definitiva el mayor. Abraxas Malfoy.

Si el hombre no lo estuviera siguiendo lo habría ignorado, pero él estaba allí, persiguiendo a Harry y su familia. Observó como el mago preparaba su varita y parecía totalmente listo para atacar. Harry consideró la mejor forma de lidiar con él en este lugar público, entonces notó con el rabillo del ojo una marca color verdoso en su mano.

—Puedo curarte —dijo en voz alta mientras el hombre se congelaba en su lugar.

Sus padres giraron la vista cuando lo escucharon hablar, y siguiendo la línea de visión de Harry descubrieron a Abraxas Malfoy que se apresuró a guardar su varita.

Los rostros de sus padres se volvieron incómodos cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era la persona frente a ellos y las palabras que había pronunciado Harry hace unos segundos.

—Vámonos, cariño. —Su madre apretó su mano acercandolo mas a ella de forma protectora.  
—Puedo curarlo, mamá —repitió Harry cuando empezaron a moverse lejos.  
—No te preocupes por eso, es hora de irnos a casa. —Trató de convencerlo su padre.  
—¡Pero lo que tiene es muy malo, no podemos dejar que muera!. —Harry fingió con bastante éxito, según la reacción de su padre, querer ayudar.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy se debatía entre seguir a su familia o no. Con las palabras en voz alta de Harry ellos empezaban a destacar cada vez más, era mejor para ambas partes irse en este momento.

—Podemos ayudarlo después, lo prometo —consoló su madre.

Harry bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar apenado por no poder ayudar y asintió dejándose llevar por sus padres.

—¡Espera! —gritó el Malfoy para detenerlos—. ¿Qué quiere decir con 'curar'?.

Harry rió en su cabeza cuando el Malfoy mayor hablo, pero en su rostro solo se reflejo lo apenado que estaba por incomodar a un mayor.

—Mi hijo quiere ser medimago en el futuro —respondió su madre—. Perdon por molestar, Señor Malfoy.

Las palabras de su madre sonaban despectivas, Harry supuso que sospechaban de él siendo un mortifago pero no podían provarlo. Harry estaba seguro de que este era un ataque desesperado para matar a uno de los niños de la profecía, después de todo, con su viruela de dragón no faltará mucho para su muerte.

Harry se cuestiona qué tanto de este ataque fue premeditado, obviamente no es común y seguramente está prohibido que un enfermo con viruela de dragón ande libre por las calles. Pero si esto fue verdad significaba que estaban siendo vigilados sin que Harry lo notara.

Sus padres llevaron a Harry a la casa de Remus y Sirius mientras se aseguraban de que no los siguieran en ese momento. Harry, aburrido, camino al patio a buscar algo en el jardín.

En realidad la viruela del Malfoy mayor era muy difícil de curar, él mismo tardó años en descubrir cómo hacerlo. Y bueno, aunque lo había dicho como algo para alterar al mayor, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, bien podría salvar su vida.

Harry abrió la puerta del patio y se perdió por unos minutos mientras buscaba lo necesario para curar a Malfoy. Ciertamente se preguntaba si salvarle la vida de una enfermedad aún es factible para que tuviera una deuda de vida con él.

La imagen de Harry tarareando en el patio podría ser armoniosa si no llevara cargando el cadáver fresco de lo que parecía una rana y plantas raras que parecían venenosas.

Un pensamiento malvado cruzó por la mente de Harry cuando se preguntó si podría que el Malfoy mayor se tomará el mejunje que haría. Técnicamente con solo untarlo y un canto serviría, pero quería decirle lo que contiene y después decirle que debe beber. Si lo hiciera definitivamente sería divertido. Harry soltó una encantadora sonrisa para después ponerse a trabajar.


	4. Abraxas Malfoy

—.—

—¿Qué es eso cariño? —preguntó su madre en cuanto regresó a su línea de visión.

—Medicina para el señor enfermo —respondió Harry.

Por mucho que en realidad disfrutará la idea de hacer a Abraxas Malfoy tomar una cosa sabiendo lo asquerosa que es, la verdad es que esa cosa que estaba haciendo era bastante ilegal, era imposible que un niño de su edad tuviera en su posesión, corrección, que la mayoría de las personas tuvieran en su posesión la mitad de los ingredientes que estaba usando.

—Ya veo —contestó su madre tratando de no sonar incomoda.

El resultado final de su mejunje era algo parecido al barro mojado, nadie sospecharía sobre un niño caminando con un frasco de barro. Claro que no era ni remotamente igual de seguro que el barro. Lo guardo en un frasco de cristal para controlarlo mejor.

Es similar a medicamentos muggles fuertes, aunque pueden sanar a una persona enferma, pueden matar a una persona sana. Así que era mejor que Harry escondiera ese 'barro' hasta que sea necesario.

No fue difícil convencer a sus padres que lo llevaran a ver al mayor de los Malfoy, tal vez sabían o sospechaban que era un mortifago activo, pero aún eran bastante creyentes de la idea de no asesinar. Una lastima que su hijo no lo fuera.

Pero por eso fue capaz de convencerlos de llevarlo con Abraxas. Fue llevado a San Mungo una semana después del incidente, al parecer el mago se encontraría con ellos allí. Sospechaba que hayan hecho algún trato, hasta ahora se habían negado a poner a Harry en cualquier situación peligrosa.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí —dijo su madre en cuanto llegaron al edificio.

—Esta bien. —Harry obedientemente se quedó junto a su madre.

Harry aún no estaba seguro de que lado de la guerra tomar, de hecho esperaba que no lo obligarán a tomar ningún lado en la guerra. Esperaba que sus habilidades curativas fueran lo suficientemente llamativas como para asegurarle un lugar como neutral. En el peor de los casos mataría uno de los bandos.

Así que no se sentía para nada en conflicto por presentarse frente a un Mortifago para curarlo.

De hecho estaba a favor de la guerras silenciosa, son las más divertidas, ambos lados se encuentran desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una forma de destruirse mientras los demás viven su vida como si nada.

Harry no tuvo ese placer cuando la guerra se desató para asesinarlo, aún le parece increíble que todo el mundo fuera capaz de ponerse en su contra. Eso solo dejaba en evidencia lo peligroso que era.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Lucius Malfoy recibiéndolos. Buscó a su alrededor, pero no hubo ninguna señal de que el rubio menor también estuviera en las cercanías.

—No te alejes, cariño —susurró su madre aferrándose a su mano.

—Potter —dijo Lucius con despreció en su voz.

—Malfoy —respondió su padre con igual cantidad de desagrado.

—Siganme. —Lucius empezó a caminar por los pasillos, sin voltear a ver si mi familia lo estaba siguiendo.

Fueron guiados hasta una habitación privada, Lucius se quedó esperando afuera. Cómo entre después de mi madre pude ver que me enviaba una mirada examinatoria por el rabillo del ojo.

Abraxas se encontraba dentro, solo había una cama y él se encontraba sentado sobre ella. Se veía un poco más enfermo que la última vez, pero seguía conservando esos rasgos refinados. Quería bufar, parece que el Malfoy se niega a verse mal incluso así de enfermo.

—Señor Malfoy, quiero curarlo. —Harry fue el primero en hablar, la mano de su madre se apretó más contra la suya.

—Quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer niño —desafió con sus palabras las habilidades de Harry.

Harry quería rodar los ojos por su arrogancia, era de familia al parecer. Entonces no le iba a importar hacerle comer tierra, sonrió para sí.

—Harry, mamá y yo vamos a quedarnos en la habitación en todo momento —dijo su padre.

—Hum —murmuró mientras soltaba la mano de su madre y se acercaba a su primer verdadero paciente.

Harry sacó el frasco con el mejunje de sus túnicas y se lo tendió al Malfoy. Sonrió con inocencia mientras pronunció esas dos palabras.

—Bebe esto.

Harry quería reírse de la mueca disgustada que hacía el hombre cuando vio lo que parecía barro. Abraxas incluso vio sobre su hombro buscando la mirada de sus padres para preguntar si era parte del tratamiento o no. Claro que aunque le dijo a su madre que eso era para él, es muy improbable que pensara que era para beberlo.

—Bebe esto o no puedo curarte —repitió Harry, el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto pero aún así lo bebió.

Harry empezó un canto en cuanto lo vio tragar, claro que ese barro sirve para ayudar con su curación, pero, aunque no lo mataría, aún debe empezar a sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago después de tragar.

Esta vez la luz que emana de sus manos se volvió verde, un hermoso brillo verde en la opinión de Harry. El cantó también es diferente a cuando rompió la maldición, y una pequeña esfera empezó a formarse en el pecho del mayor. En opinión de Harry, es mucho más difícil curar una enfermedad.

Las heridas externas no requieren canto y solo debe estimular la propia recuperación del cuerpo. Las maldiciones requieren un canto para extraer la magia ajena de un cuerpo. Y las enfermedades requieren ubicar lo que está mal sobre el cuerpo aislarlo y después extraerlo. Bastante complicado, especialmente porque algunas partes enfermas no lo parecen a primera vista.

Ignoró cualquier ruido ajeno a su trabajo mientras se seguía concentrando en su deber. Claro que si prestara atención a su entorno vería a sus padres conmocionados y a Malfoy llorando como una niña... bueno, quejándose por el dolor.

Tardó dos horas usando magia, como pensaba, las enfermedades son las más difíciles de curar. La esfera negra en su pecho fue arrancada y eliminada por el brillo de sus manos. Podía ser una buena broma, creó un mundo completamente nuevo a partir del suyo pero se agota por curar una enfermedad. Se limpió el sudor de la frente en cuanto el brillo desapareció por completo de sus manos.

—Tengo sed —dijo a su madre, que seguía viendo al señor Malfoy.

—¡Vamos por agua, cariño! —respondió su madre y le tendió la mano para sacarlo fuera de la sala.

Harry le dio un último vistazo a Abraxas Malfoy antes de salir de la sala, el hombre no parecía estar consciente. Recogió el frasco que tenía sobre su regazo y se fue con su madre. Cuando salió por la puerta tanto Lucius como un medimago entraron en el cuarto con un rostro alarmado.

—(No le paso nada, solo está agotado) —pensó, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, lo descubrirán en cuanto lancen un hechizo de diagnóstico.

Salieron hasta la cafetería del hospital en donde pidieron un par de bebidas. Harry podía ver claramente las miradas que le enviaban sus padres, seguramente por algo relacionado por el tratamiento o los gritos del Malfoy mayor. No estuvo tan atento a su alrededor así que tal vez era por la magia residual de la magia que usó, no vale la pena pensar más en eso.

—Potter —llamó la voz de Lucius mientras se acercaba.

—Malfoy —respondió de nuevo mi padre colocándose delante de nosotros.

—No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero gracias. —Lucius se inclinó levemente, sorpresa.

—Supongo que has comprobado que tu padre ahora está curado —respondió James—. Mientras cumplan su parte del trato no me debes nada.

—Aún así, es propio mostrar gratitud. —Lucius se inclinó levemente una vez más y se fue.

Harry lo vio irse, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el señor oscuro se enterara de lo que ocurrió. Tenía que pensar con cuidado si quería ayudar a un lado de la guerra, dio un sorbo a su jugo, podría ser un inconveniente matar a todo un lado.

Después de que terminaron sus bebidas fueron a casa de inmediato. Al parecer sus padres por fin se permitieron mostrar su conmoción.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? —preguntó su padre nada más tocar el suelo.

—¡James, lenguaje! —regañó su madre—. Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que eso fue asombroso.

—Lo que yo quería decir es: ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?!.

—¡James!. —Su madre lo regañó de nuevo pero miró expectante a Harry.

Harry los miró a los ojos y considero en dar una explicación más detallada que la anterior, pero negó con la cabeza, sus padres no necesitaban saber cómo obtuvo su magia de curación.

—No lo sé, solo lo sé.


	5. Un contrato

—.—

Las cosas ocurrieron como si nada después de eso, Harry estaba aburrido. No era como si no pudiera hacer nada, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una meta normal. Su primera gran meta fue matar a Voldemort, la segunda fue no morir a manos de nadie, y la última fue sobre matar todo lo que encontrará en su camino.

Sus padres no ayudaban, Harry llevaba años sin ver a nadie más que los adultos. Lo llevan afuera de vez en cuando, o uno de ellos sale y regresaban a casa después de un tiempo, nunca lo dejaban solo en casa y de vez en cuando Remus y Sirius venían a cuidarlo.

Toda su vida hasta ahora era pacífica, después de revelar sus poderes de sanación esperaba algo más caótico, pero al parecer sus padres se ocuparon para que nadie más supiera. No tenía nada más que esperar para ver si algo nuevo ocurría, su única meta era seguir viviendo.

Transcurrió otro medio año de forma tranquila, a veces se preguntaba qué esperaban sus padres de él. Era como que querían protegerlo de todo, a pesar de que ya había demostrado que no se iba a volver a enfermar como cuando era un bebé. No dejaban que tocara cosas peligrosas y no querían que viera a otros niños, si él no fuera un niño normal, se volvería dependiente al extremo de sus padres.

Pero en realidad tampoco tenía quejas, estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir solo, así que convivir con únicamente cuatro personas era bueno. A veces caminando por las calles Harry se preguntaba si mató a alguna de esas personas que caminaban de manera despreocupada o algún familiar suyo, era extraño pensar que seguramente lo hizo, así que se sentía mejor estando solo.

Entonces un día su madre lo despertó un día, se veía algo ansiosa y su padre no estaba en casa.

—Hoy vamos a ir al ministerio, cariño —dijo su madre—. Prepárate para salir.

—Está bien mamá —respondió. Las salidas de la casa se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos, y de hecho nunca había visitado el ministerio, así que debe ser por algo especial.

Harry se vistió como de costumbre, su madre no le pidió que usara un atuendo más formal después de todo. Salió a la cocina en donde su madre le sirvió un desayuno ligero y después salieron rumbo al ministerio.

Entraron usando una cabina telefónica en una de las calles de Londres, su madre marcó y recibió el permiso, les dieron dos pequeñas identificaciones cuadradas, una para su madre y una para él mismo. Su madre se encargó de hacerla enganchar bien en su ropa.

—No la pierdas, ¿está bien? —dijo asegurándose de que no se pueda caer.

—No te preocupes, mamá, la cuidaré bien —respondí, ella me dio una sonrisa y nos movimos.

Su madre no dejó de tomarlo de la mano mientras caminaba, esperaba que su sobreprotección no durará para siempre. Estaba bien ahora, tenía 9 años así que no tenía quejas, pero un día en definitiva querrá alejarse de sus padres y no podrá hacerlo si nunca dejan ir su mano.

Después de pasar el chequeo de varita, la cabina se siguió moviendo y llegamos al Atrio. Su padre los encontró allí, se subieron al ascensor y fueron hasta al segundo piso, al Departamento de seguridad mágica y a la oficina de servicios o algo así.

Su madre se quedó con él mientras su padre se puso a hablar con un hombre, después de discutir un poco los llevaron a una pequeña oficina. Sus padres se veían algo ansiosos y el otro hombre sacó una serie de papeles y los colocó en el escritorio. Su madre lo llevó al frente hasta que Harry pudo ver lo que era.

—Esto es un contrato mágico, es necesario que lo firmes con magia para que surta efecto —le dijo su padre.

—Tiene una serie de reglas que vas a tener que seguir en el futuro —explicó su madre—. Y no se van a poder romper.

—¿Tengo que firmarlo? —preguntó Harry más que nada, asombrado por lo que veía.

Harry no era especialmente conocedor de la magia vinculante que obligaba a alguien hacer o no hacer algo, sabía algunos hechizos pero nada para sentirse orgulloso. El juramento mágico presentado a los medimagos y sanadores obligándolos a repartir un trato justo a sus pacientes era bastante conocido, y cualquiera que incumpla este juramento dejará de ser reconocido como curandero.

El contrato que Harry tenía frente a él era similar a ese, pero más fuerte y con mayor habarcación. Estaba obligado a usar su magia solo para sana y no para asesinar, era imposible que ignorara un pedido directo para curar a alguien. El castigo por desobedecer era desde una pequeña picazón, hasta la muerte.

Lo estaban convirtiendo en un sanador mágico legal y esperaban que renunciará a cualquier acción destinada a asesinar. En realidad entendió el punto del contrato, lo obligaba a un punto neutral en la guerra.

Si firmaba esto estaba seguro de que incluso él no lo podría romper o ignorarlo, tardaría años estudiando el contrato para ser capaz de romper el voto. Tal vez sus padres creían que con la aparición pública de este contrato ninguno de los bandos de la guerra querrían dañarlo, después de todo es mejor tener un fuerte aliado que hace lo que dices.

Pero Harry estaría renunciando a conciencia a matar a nadie, hasta ahora estaba convencido de que no importaba lo que ocurría, él siempre podría matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Ahora entendía qué fue lo que le pidieron a los Malfoy, después de todo aunque la casa Potter era reconocida como sangre pura no tenía poder político real. El contrato frente a él era caro de fabricar y por lo tanto no era algo que se plantean hacer por cualquiera, incluso por una gran suma de dinero.

A Harry le tomaría al menos varios años en liberarse de ese contrato si lo firmaba, en definitiva sus padres lo habían sorprendido al hacerlo. Era un muy buen freno.

No era estúpido, el contrato dejaba huecos para que pudiera matar a alguien, solo tenía que ser ingenioso. No podía lanzar ningún hechizo que pudiera matar a alguien, eso se aplicaba incluso a los hechizos como el aguamenti que se frenaría en el momento que intentara ahogar a nadie. Incluso las acciones no mágicas se verían frenadas en el caso de planear cortar una zona vital.

Pero podía defenderse y en definitiva podía dejar a alguien medio muerto y esperar a dejarlo morir. Claro que tendría que callarlo para que la persona que ataque sea incapaz de pedir que lo sanen, el contrato está diseñado para que Harry pueda atacar y escapar. Y también podía usar magia para torturar a alguien si quisiera, no de la forma común, pero podía. En definitiva no estaba desarmado.

—Sí, cariño, te prometo que no es nada malo —aseguró su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya sé que no lo entiendes, pero tú madre y yo estamos convencidos de que esto es lo mejor para tí. Si prefieres puedes negarte ahora y esperar a que entiendas lo que dice —ofreció su padre. Era bueno saber que no le estaban imponiendo un contrato de curandero.

—Lo firmaré —aceptó sin muchas más dudas.

En definitiva él no tenía mucho que perder, el mundo se estaba moviendo de forma extraña con eso de que no hay un niño que vivió y al parecer Harry ha renunciado a participar en la guerra. Tal vez tener restringida la magia de esta forma le ayude a encontrar algo que hacer en esta vida, además de curar, claro.

—Entonces —empezó el hombre que al parecer legaliza el contrato—. Lo más importante sobre este contrato es que entiendas que tú, Harry James Potter, te estás convirtiendo en un medimago oficial. Yo estoy a cargo de que cada uno de los casos que se te presenten sean atendidos de forma completa y segura. Si llegas a fallar en tu deber como medimago es posible que mueras, ¿entiendes esto, Harry?.

—Lo entiendo señor. —Asintió al hombre, si fuera otra persona estaría aterrorizado por el hecho de que puede llegar a morir. En cuanto a 'fallar', se refiere a no atender de forma correcta a un paciente, no va morir solo porque no pudo salvar a un paciente de la muerte, eso sería irracional.

—Bien. —El hombre aceptó su afirmación y siguió—. Este contrato también hace que cualquier persona que pida ser sanada por tí, sea atendida, el tiempo que tienes para atender a estas personas es de 5 días. Por esta parte del contrato es muy importante que no salgas con regularidad en público ¿lo entiendes?.

—¿Por qué es probable que demasiadas personas me pidan curarlos? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía que era correcto. El hombre frente a él asintió—. Lo entiendo.

—Lo último que quiero que entiendas —dijo—. Es que cuando lo firmes no podrás romperlo nunca, si incumples las reglas entonces lo único que te espera es la muerte. —La forma en que lo dijo en definitiva era para disuadirlo de firmar este contrato, si no podía soportar una simple amenaza de muerte, tampoco ser un medimago real.

—Lo entiendo bien —asintió Harry con calma, y en verdad ya no temía a su muerte. El hombre estrechó sus ojos examinando a Harry antes de asentir satisfecho.

—Entonces, es necesario que firmes el documento, y como aún eres menor de edad tus padres también firmarán.

Después de firmar el contrato, el hombre de apellido Raven lo llevó a San Mugo para atender a su primer paciente y volverlo legalmente un medimago. Sus padres se quedaron fuera para que hiciera esto solo. Su primer paciente fue una niña que sufrió un accidente por la magia de su hermana, estaba hinchada y llena de verrugas.

Un medimago mayor fue solicitado por Raven y le pidió que me explicara la forma correcta de atender a un paciente, modales principalmente. Claro que no pudieron instruir la forma de hacer el tratamiento, eso fue solo suyo. Y esto no era tan diferente a retirar una maldición, un pequeño canto y listo. Sería más difícil si hubiera sido su propia magia la que hubiera hecho esto, es más sencillo cuando es magia ajena.

—¿Por qué es un niño quien me atiende? —preguntó la niña de unos 5 años.

—Soy muy bueno en lo que hago, —contestó Harry.

—¿Están seguros de que este niño es un medimago? —preguntó el padre al medimago mayor.

—Señor, no es necesario que se preocupe, Potter sabe lo que hace. —Fue Raven el que respondió la preocupación del hombre, Harry no se molestó más y empezó su tratamiento.

Cuando lanzó una luz blanca la niña quedó impresionada, junto con el resto de adultos en la sala. Para sus padres no hubiera sido una sorpresa, pero seguían esperando afuera, para el resto era la primera vez que veían como una luz blanca tragaba las hebras de cobre que salían de la niña. Mientras eso ocurría, los efectos visibles de la magia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, en menos de cinco minutos Harry dejó a la niña como nueva.

—Listo —dijo Harry cuando la luz blanca de sus manos desapareció—. Pequeña señorita, mi trabajo está terminado. —Miró a Raven y preguntó—. ¿Ahora puedo ir con mis padres?.

—Sí… —murmuró mirando al niño con genuina sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba que su magia de curación fuera así—. Me encargaré de llenar un informe y en un par de días te llamaré por tu siguiente paciente.

—Gracias, con su permiso. —Se despidió de las personas en la habitación y salió, en cuanto puso un pie fuera sus padres llegaron a su lado y después lo llevaron a casa.

Al siguiente sus padres decidieron difundir la noticia en el Profeta, un niño que nació con el poder de sanar maldiciones y enfermedades. Desde los ojos de un extraño parecía que sus padres aprovechaban su poder para hacerse famosos, también estaban aquellos que estaban en contra de que un niño trabajará como sanador y los que no creían que un niño pudiera ser un sanador real.

Pero había una afirmación del hombre Raven, que hablaba en nombre del ministerio y del medimago que lo ayudó con su primer paciente. Por la forma en que le están enseñando es probable que él se encargue por completo de sus pacientes en el futuro, aunque no parece que le encarguen eso hasta después de su mayoría de edad.

—Ups, lo había olvidado —murmuró viendo un artículo aparte en el diario el Profeta.

Uno de los artículos hablaba del extraño caso un medimago que había muerto por pérdida de sangre, al parecer se encontraba solo en casa cuando alguna clase de magia cortó sus manos, cuando lo encontraron ya había muerto.

Ahora se encontraban investigando cómo es que murió, pero Harry ya lo sabía, era uno de los tipos que estaba presente cuando trató a sus padres, se olvidó por completo de retirar el hechizo después de hacer pública su situación de medimago.

—Es una lastima, no parecía un mal hombre —murmuró mientras se concentraba en levantar la magia que restringía al otro medimago que había hechizado—. Debo recordar cosas como estas, será malo que lo olvide.

Frunció el ceño, era bueno que no hubiera hechizado a más personas, si llegan a darse cuenta de que Harry es capaz de matar de forma tan sencilla las personas querrán restringirlo más de lo que ya está. Tal vez lo obligarían a ser un sanador a tiempo completo o algo así.

—Cariño, es hora de desayunar —llamó su madre desde la cocina.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó y dobló el diario para dejarlo en su lugar.


	6. Un poco de charla

—.—

Cuando te enteras de que un niño está haciendo el trabajo de un adulto suele haber ciertas reacciones. Desde el escepticismo, al asombro. También están los sentimientos de culpa o justicia.

"Un niño de 10 años no debería estar trabajando". Eran los comentarios más hablados.

Después de firmar el contrato cada semana se le asignaba de uno a tres pacientes. Parece que querían comprobar el límite de sus capacidades por lo que cada vez la complejidad iba aumentando.

Cada semana también recibía una inspección de medimagos para asegurarse que los tratamientos que hacía no lo perjudican de ninguna manera. Harry tuvo que debilitar su núcleo mágico para que no sobresaliera demasiado, sólo un poco más grande que el de los otros niños pero con una capacidad regenerativa mucho mayor.

Siempre iba a San Mugo para atender a sus pacientes así que sus salidas de casa se multiplicaron tanto que ya es incapaz de contarlas, aunque sus salidas fuera de estas dos ubicaciones siguen siendo escasas.

Lo peor que tuvo que tratar en su primer medio año fue un Auror que se le amputó el brazo en una redada o algo así. No le quisieron decir mucho, fue un caso de urgencia, incluso lo despertaron por la noche pues la maldición lo hacía sangrar sin parar. Después de deshacer la maldición se tomó un tiempo extra para hacer que el brazo amputado se uniera de nuevo al hombre.

La mayoría son de personas enfermas o accidentes de magia, de vez en cuando llega alguien con quemaduras de pociones o hasta fracturas simples. Muchos de las casos se pueden atender y curar con pociones o hechizos de forma normal, pero al parecer era lo más que iba a conseguir.

Claro que entonces empezaron a llegar casos más graves, de personas tratando de crear hechizos, ataques de criaturas mágicas desconocidas, maldiciones y enfermedades al parecer incurables. Para este punto tuvo que empezar a llevar siempre con él algunas pociones o menjurjes parecidos al que le dió a Abraxas Malfoy.

En este punto ya tenía 10 años y medio.

Las personas se dieron cuenta que Harry no era ningún fraude ni exageración de los medios y pronto las peticiones para curar a alguien empezaron a llegar de todas partes. Claro que esto estaba recién empezando.

—Si fuera al mundo muggle en definitiva sería un gran fenómeno —comentó mirando un artículo recién escrito en el periódico sobre él.

—Si cualquier mago fuera al mundo muggle se convertiría en un fenómeno —respondió su madre sirviendo un plato con fruta.

Es curioso como le cuentan de vez en cuando sobre el mundo muggle pero no salido nunca, uno pensaría que era más seguro considerando que no muchos sangre pura viajan al mundo muggle. Pero bueno, en realidad tampoco es que lo saquen mucho de casa.

—¿Tenemos familia en el mundo muggle?. —Hace tiempo le habían contado sobre que su madre es una nacida de muggles, aunque en realidad nunca ha escuchado una sola palabra sobre Petunia. ¿Los cambios afectaron eso también?.

—Emmm… —Su madre se puso tensa por la repentina pregunta y puso su vista fija en él antes de contestar. —Tengo una hermana, aunque posiblemente no recuerde quien soy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?. —Su mente recordó por reflejo a Hermione.

—Un año después de tenerte decidimos que era demasiado peligroso que ella recordara el mundo mágico. —La vi apretando los puños y vi sus ojos llenarse de tristeza. Nunca había sido consciente de lo que Petunia representaba para su madre, aún con todos los problemas, seguía siendo su hermana.

—¿Entonces le borraste la memoria?.

—Sí… —contestó a Harry y después murmuró de forma casi inaudible—. Creo que es más feliz ahora.

Una tía, un tío y un primo. Su madre le contó un poco sobre su hermana y su familia. Con Harry conociéndolos de primera mano le fue difícil unir las descripciones de su madre con lo que recordaba. Pero trató de no hacer ninguna mala cara mientras su madre exageraba los puntos buenos de su hermana.

—Y recuerda que es una malhumorada y presumida —agregó su padre que acababa de llegar al comedor.

—¡James! —regañó, pero no corrigió. Tal vez dándose cuenta que estaba exagerando los puntos buenos.

—Recuerdo que cuando me presente a tu familia ella fue la única en negarse a saludarme. —Su padre se sentó a lado de su madre.

—Ella era solo un poco... ¿celosa? —No encontrando una palabra buena para decir, James se burló de ella. Lily lo golpeó y su padre la abrazó en disculpa.

—¿Y qué tal tú papá, me cuentas de tu familia?. —Ya que estaban en el tema de la familia decidió preguntar.

—Claro, Harry. Pero debo decir Sirius es lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo, sólo te puedo contar sobre mis padres.

—Entonces cuéntame de los abuelos. —Asentí mientras lo miraba.

A veces es bueno sólo escuchar a sus padres hablar, es una experiencia que nunca pudo disfrutar en su primera vida. Al menos estaba agradecido de poder experimentar esto de primera mano.

Pasó el tiempo de nuevo y estaba por cumplir 11 años.

Haciendo cuentas, su carta para Hogwarts debe llegar hoy. En realidad se sentía algo conflictivo al respecto. En primer lugar sus salidas a San Mugo no se cancelarían y tendría que salir mínimo una vez a la semana para seguir curando pacientes. Lo cual en realidad sería cansino.

En segundo lugar, sus padres eran bastante sobreprotectores por lo que seguro tienen planeado negarse. En tercero y más importante, ir a Hogwarts es sinónimo a renunciar a su privacidad. Los rumores de los niños no serían los mismos que en su pasado, pero en definitiva hablarán del niño sanador.

Mientras se encontraba pensando en eso pudo escuchar cómo 4 adultos tuvieron una discusión en el comedor. Rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para escuchar más de cerca.

Desde que la idea de irse de casa era más tentadora que permanecer encerrado con sus padres sobre protectores, iba a intervenir en su discusión. Escuchó desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina esperando el momento para actuar.

—¡Harry no necesita ir a Hogwarts! —gritó Lily dejando su punto en claro. Ya temía que esta discusión ocurriría, sus padres no quieren que se exponga al peligro.

—Es un niño, por el amor de Merlín, tiene 11 años tarde o temprano va a querer amigos de su edad —objetó Sirius.

—En esto estoy de acuerdo con Lily, necesitamos protegerlo, en Hogwarts no va a estar seguro —contestó James.

—Están sobre protegiendo a Harry, Hogwarts es seguro, él va a estar bien —agregó Remus.

Aunque esperaba esta pelea, seguía siendo extraño que sus padres estén dejando que sus amigos los convenzan. Seguramente en algún lado de su mente saben que no pueden encerrarlo por siempre.

—En Hogwarts hay miles de cosas que pueden dañarlo, ni siquiera me atrevo a dejar que suba a una escoba y allí incluso los escalones desaparecen —dijo Lily.

—Están siendo irracionales, nosotros fuimos a Hogwarts y no nos pasó nada. —hablo Sirius.

—Excepto por el hombre lobo y eso de convertirse en animagos sin licencia —bufó James, luego vió a su amigo y agregó—. Sin ofender.

—Está bien, puede ser peligroso ¡Pero es Harry, el niño predilecto, nada le va a pasar y si algo le pasa se puede cuidar solo!. —Oh sí, las personas que curó empezaron a llamarlo así después de un tiempo, al parecer sigue siendo un héroe, pero de una forma muy diferente.

—Que pueda hacerlo no significa que deba, él es un niño y no debería-.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts —interrumpió Harry entrando en la sala.

—¡Harry! —gritaron sus padres en conjunto.

—Se que están preocupados por lo que me pueda pasar, pero hasta hace un año la cantidad de veces que salí de casa las podía contar con una sola mano. Y todas las personas con las que hablo son adultos —dijo—. ¿De verdad es tanto pedir conocer a personas de mi edad?.

Sus padres tuvieron una discusión con sus ojos mientras tomaban una decisión. Harry no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que terminaran. Ambos asintieron y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, hablaron en turnos.

—Te quiero en casa para navidad.

—Y si no te gusta puedes pedir que te saquemos en cualquier momento.

—Si te lastimas debes decirnos

—Y debes enviar cartas todos los días o voy a ir personalmente a Hogwarts.

—Y nada de hombres lobo.

—Ni cualquier otra bestia, para el caso. —miraron a Remus—. Sin ofender.

—No hay problema. —Les sonrió el lobo en respuesta.

—Y nada de intentar magias prohibidas.

—Quiero verte cada fin de semana cuando vayas a San Mugo.

—Y cuidado con las escaleras.

—¡Y tienes prohibido usar tú arte de curar a menos que te lo pida la enfermera!.

Mientras escuchaba a sus padres, Harry no pudo evitar recordar su vida escolar en su primera vida. Una sonrisa traviesa se coló en sus labios causando, sin saberlo, la sorpresa de los adultos que lo vieron.

Un dragón, un cerbero, un lazo del diablo, un gigante ¿o eran un troll?. No lo recordaba bien, las piezas de ajedrez, y el inmortal en busca de la piedra filosofal. En segundo año llegan el basilisco y el diario capaz de robar tu fuerza vital, en tercer año el hombre lobo y los dementores, en cuarto año... es más fácil saltarlo. Bueno, en cualquier caso, estaba seguro de sobrevivir también este año.


	7. Callejón Diagon

Aún no he decidido si será yaoi o no. Estoy entre sin pareja o un Tomarry, ya veremos.

—.—

—¿Qué te parece, izquierda o derecha? —preguntó su madre señalando los paquetes de pociones.

—Solo son calderos, cariño, con el básico que pide la escuela es suficiente —aseguró su padre.

—Creo que es importante que Harry tenga el mejor material, debe aprender pociones si quiere estudiar medicina mágica.

—Tu niño es un genio, y si necesita cualquier cosa nos lo dirá. —Su madre no parecía convencida así que agregó. —Además, lo veremos cuando vaya a San Mugo.

—Opino lo mismo. —Asintió Harry.

—Ok, el básico entonces. —Se resignó su madre.

Caminar por el Callejón Diagon con su familia le trae muchos recuerdos, ya no era solo los de él siendo un niño en su vida pasada. Claro que recuerda ir él, pero también cuando acompañó a su ahijado, llevó a su primer hijo, al segundo y la tercera. Y ahora de nuevo es él a quien llevan a comprar sus útiles, que imprevisto.

—¡Iré a ver la librería, ustedes se encargan de las túnicas!. —Su madre se detuvo y señaló la tienda de túnicas y la librería.

—Ok —asintió su padre—, te iremos a buscar en cuanto terminemos.

Si fuera otra persona seguramente sería al revez, pero ambos sabían que su madre terminaría en la biblioteca mucho después que ellos. Lily miró a su padre fijamente mientras le explicaba.

—Escucha, quiero que compres 3 túnicas para la escuela —cortó sus palabras y corrigió—, o 4 —asintió, pero se detuvo a pensar y de nuevo cambió el número—, tal vez 5 mejor. —Asintió segura de su decisión. —Y debes comprar algún otro atuendo para cuando salga a San Mugo, debe lucir profesional.

—Cariño, esta bien, yo me encargo —aseguró su padre.

—¿Qué acabo de pedirte? —cuestionó su madre levantando una ceja.

—¿Túnicas para Hogwarts? —respondió algo inseguro.

—Harry, asegúrate de comprar todo.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué?. —Su padre se quedó con una mirada perpleja, y su madre se burló un poco de él antes de despedirse.

—Nos vemos. —Su madre le dio un beso a su padre y se marchó.

Cuando entró a la tienda de túnicas, se encontró con una escena familiar. Draco esperando a que le tomarán medidas para sus túnicas. Sintió un deja-vu muy fuerte, pero era obvio que algunas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca.

—¿Túnicas para Hogwarts?. —Se acercó la mujer regordeta mirando a Harry.

—Sí —afirmó Harry volviendo al presente—, quiero pedir 5 cambios, y dos túnicas un poco más formales, de preferencia de color blanco.

—Claro. —La mujer lo miró un momento antes de asentir. —Espera aquí.

Harry se dirigió a que lo midieran, se colocó y esperó. Draco se veía algo curioso con ellos, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlos. Su padre entonces aplaudió para llamar la atención de Harry.

—Parece que tienes todo controlado, bien. —Su padre lo miró. Harry de inmediato notó que estaba planeando algo, pero era demasiado perezoso como para averiguarlo. —Iré a por un helado, ¿te pido uno?. —Harry asintió.

—Chocolate.

Su padre se fue, Harry lo siguió con la vista mientras se marchaba, sólo para darse cuenta de que no iba a la tienda de helados. Decidió ignorarlo, en el mejor de los casos Harry iba a tardar una media hora para tener listo su pedido. Draco lo observó fijamente y después de unos minutos, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque parecía más bien, que esperaba que Harry se presentará.

—No. —Harry no le hizo caso.

—Tu rostro me es familiar —aseguró Draco—, es obvio que te he visto en alguna parte.

—No te conozco —volvió a negar Harry.

—Seguramente lo viste en el periódico, es el chico que cura a las personas. —Se entrometió la costurera. Harry suspiró, sólo quería ignorar al niño.

Echando un vistazo a Draco, vio que ahora tenía los ojos deslumbrantes.

—¡Mi abuelo recibió tu tratamiento!. —Harry fingió examinar al niño frente a él.

—¿Malfoy?. —Vio cómo el pecho del niño se expandía de orgullo por ser reconocido.

—Sí, no sabía que ibas a ir a Hogwarts, todos mis amigos dicen que ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre la magia y que no necesitas ir.

—Es verdad. —Aunque seguramente ningún adulto le creería.

—¿De verdad sabes todo de magia?. —Draco también parecía escéptico.

—Sí. —No era mentira, no necesita ir a la escuela para nada. Es por eso que no había pedido ir a una escuela antes.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a Hogwarts?.

—Por amigos —mintió, pero esa fue la respuesta que le dio a sus padres.

—¡Se mi amigo!. —Su boca se crispó, en realidad ahora no podía negarse.

—Claro —aceptó sin más remedio. No le preocupaba, Harry no es alguien divertido, así que en el futuro terminaría aburrido de él.

La madre de Draco pasó por él. Por un momento se alegró de no ser reconocido o presentado a la mujer, que parecía algo apurada.

Cuando por fin salió de la tienda, afuera vio que su padre tenía una jaula con un ave blanca muy familiar. Y un helado de chocolate medio derretido en la otra mano.

—¡Una lechuza! —presentó emocionado su padre.

—¿Por qué compraste una lechuza?.

—Acordamos que nos escribirías todos los días, así que necesitas una lechuza, o dos, o tal vez tres por el viaje —inseguro su padre se puso a pensar en opciones y agregó en un murmullo—. Creo que deberíamos mudarnos a escocia.

—Papá. —Harry usó un tono de reproche para detener los pensamientos de su padre.

—Sí, entiendo. —Se resignó su padre, Harry suspiró.

Por alguna razón creía firmemente que sus vacaciones de navidad serán en una nueva casa, en Escocia.

Como la primera vez, llamó a su lechuza Hedwig. Después de todo seguía siendo ella aún con todos los cambios. Ambos caminaron a la librería a buscar a su madre.

Mientras estaban caminando a lo lejos vio al joven Draco acompañado por su padre, estaban justo enfrente de la tienda de escobas.

Harry le estaba dando un vistazo cuando Draco lo miró. Sin siquiera decir nada, el niño jaló a su padre y lo llevó a presentarse. Sin más opción que actuar formalmente, Harry saludó al otro adulto.

—Señor Malfoy. —Asintió Harry.

—Señor Potter. —Draco imitó los movimientos de Harry.

A diferencia de los niños, los adultos se vieron con hostilidad desde que sus ojos se cruzaron.

—Malfoy. —Escupió su padre con desprecio.

—Potter. —Contestó el rubio igual de descortés.

—En cuanto inicie el año escolar debemos ser amigos. —Draco ignoró la tensión entre los adultos y hablo con Harry.

—Sí. —No tenía más opción que aceptar.

Los padres miraron con sorpresa a sus hijos, Harry ignoró la cara de su padre, en realidad ignoró la cara ilusionada de Draco también.

De verdad esperaba perderlo de vista cuando fuera seleccionado en Gryffindor, pero en caso de no ser así, tendría al Dragón pegado a sus pies.

Se despidieron y fueron a buscar a su madre que ya tenía una gran fila de libros para comprar. Era lo que esperaban de ella, y aún parecía querer comprar más.

—Cariño, estoy seguro de que ya tenemos esos libros en casa. —James señaló uno de los montones de libros. Su madre giró la vista para ver el montón que señalaba su padre y negó.

—No, se perdieron en la última mudanza.

Su madre siempre se había ocupado de enseñarle a Harry en casa, y era buena en eso. Pero también era demasiado exigente para un simple niño, si Harry no fuera ya un adulto, odiaría las clases con su madre.

Pasar por su varita fue una experiencia, interesante. Harry casi había olvidado lo que se siente usar una varita, en algún punto de su vida dejó de usarla.

Fue igual de larga la búsqueda, varita tras varita pasaba por las manos de Harry. Siendo consciente de que debe sentirse cómodo con una varita, Harry empezó a jugar con ellas cuando la tercera varita tocó su mano.

Probó a disminuir su magia para la varita, y aunque era más manejable con algunas, otras eran más temperamentales y se negaban a aceptar un mago que esconde su magia.

Al final, la varita que lo eligió seguía siendo la misma varita de pluma de fénix. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo la perdió la última vez, ¿fue olvidada escapando, robada, destruida, o simplemente llevarla empezó a ser más una molestia que una ventaja?. No lo recordaba.

—Curiosa opción, en verdad curioso —habló Ollivander mientras veía la varita en sus manos.

—¿Por qué es curioso? —preguntó su madre.

—Esta varita en específico tiene una varita hermana, sus núcleos son del mismo fénix —explicó—. La persona que usa la otra es un gran mago, supongo que eso significa que tu también serás un gran mago.—Ollivander le dio una sonrisa a Harry, si no supiera que era imposible que el hombre supiera quien era Harry, pensaría que su fachada estaba expuesta.

En cualquier caso, nunca dijo de quién era, y lo agradecia. Si sus padres se enteraban de a que su varita era hermana de Voldemort no sabía cómo reaccionaría. ¿Se volverían locos al saber que estaban relacionados de alguna forma?, ¿O acaso se alegrarán al saber que mientras use esa varita Voldemort no podrá asesinarlo?. Difícil de predecir.

Después de que llegaron a casa Harry recordó su pasado, algunas cosas no habían cambiado en nada, pero en otras todo fue diferente. Los amigos y compañeros que una vez tuvo, ya no eran las mismas personas que iba a conocer.

Era curioso darse cuenta que las personas que él conoció en su primera vida, no eran las mismas que ahora. Situaciones cambiaron y con eso las opiniones lo harían, con sólo Harry siendo diferente todo el futuro cambiaría.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se fue a dormir, seguramente por eso tuvo ese sueño.

Apareció en medio del bosque, estaba enojado, furioso. En cuanto vio la silueta de sus compañeros no pudo evitar desquitarse.

—¡Entregaron a mi familia!. —Golpeó el rostro de Ron, lo tiró al suelo y pronto Hermione ya estaba ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Lo siento amigo —se disculpó, pero lo único que vio en sus ojos fue desprecio—, pero todos saben que tus hijos y los mios son amigos —justificó—. No podemos dejar que nuestros hijos se involucren en este lío.

—Harry, perdona —se disculpó Hermione—, pero tenemos que pensar en los niños.

—¡Y qué! —gritó enojado—. Tengo que pensar en mis hijos también. ¿Acaso crees que los van a dejar tranquilos sólo porque no saben donde estoy?.

—¡Solo entregate! —bramó Ron—. Si lo que dicen sobre ti no es verdad entonces no tienes que huir.

—Claro, porque nunca nadie me ha perseguido de forma injusta.

Se miraron en silencio un momento, tal vez recordando cuando fue perseguido y escapaba por su vida. Esta vez era diferente, eran adultos, y cada quien tenía que pensar en su propia familia. Entonces Hermione rompió el silencio.

—Harry, lo siento. —Hermione empezó a llorar, estaba apunto de pregunta a qué se refería cuando escuchó un ruido.

Eran personas llegando, una detrás de otra, no fue difícil entender que sus amigos lo habían entregado. Se giró para ver a sus amigos, Ron le apuntaba con una varita y Hermione no dejaba de disculparse.

—Es hora de irme —dijo mientras se alejaba—, y espero no tener que volver a verlos.

—¡Harry!.

No se entretuvo cuando escuchó cómo empezaron a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo sobre él. De inmediato desapareció.

Harry despertó de su sueño, no, era un recuerdo. Suspiró y trató de olvidarse de eso, seguramente la salida del día anterior le trajo suficientes recuerdos como para soñar con su pasado.

Después de recordar eso, estaba bien, han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos. Pero de hecho, pasaron tantas cosas después de eso. Tanto así, que perdió hace tiempo la furia de ese día.

No tenía rencores con los humanos de este mundo aún, y de ser necesario ya lo hizo una vez, sabe cómo aniquilarlos.

Después de todo, no acepto ir a Hogwarts porque quisiera estudiar nada, tampoco le interesaba hablar con sus amigos, su único objetivo es poder alejarse de sus padres. Ahora él sólo confiaba en los muertos. Esta era su última oportunidad para ser feliz, y si al final no lo lograba, ya no intentaría nada más.


	8. Petición de un paciente

—¡Necesito que me cures!.

Harry estaba a mitad de camino de reunirse con sus padres, cuando alguien de pronto le exigió un tratamiento. No era la primera vez que ocurría y, mientras tenga ese contrato vinculado a él, no será la última. Era uno de los principales motivos por los que no le gustaba ser reconocido, no quería peticiones cada 5 minutos.

Cuando se giró a ver quien le pidió ayuda, se encontró con un rostro familiar, no era alguien que pudiera olvidar, y su rostro no significaba nada bueno. Era capaz de reconocerlo incluso ahora, sus rasgos, sus ojos, y su forma de moverse, lo reconocería incluso aunque cambiara por completo. Tom Riddle.

He de decir que solo faltaba una semana para que las clases en Hogwarts iniciaran, y de hecho Harry lleva esperando que algo así ocurriera. De hecho llevaba años esperando a ver un movimiento en su contra por parte de Voldemort, pero sus padres lo cuidaban demasiado para que se diera la oportunidad. Al parecer hoy el mago oscuro mismo estaba aquí.

—¿Puede seguirme a la habitación?. —Harry señalo con su dedo una de las consultas vacías. No era la primera vez que alguien lo interceptó en San Mugo antes o después de una consulta, y ya sabía cómo proceder.

Esperaba que fuera una prueba, trampa o algo similar. Aunque la petición para curarlo era completamente real. Ese maldito contrato le protegía de falsas peticiones, y esa cosa molesta en su cabeza sólo se activaba con una petición real.

Entró en la sala y esperó hasta que Voldemort lo siguió a la habitación. Ya que el mago no había hecho nada llamativo, no iba a actuar enloquecido. No, va a hacer esto de forma normal, como uno más de sus pacientes. Como bien había dicho, no era la primera vez tratando a una persona fuera de las asignadas.

—¿Puede decirme cuales son sus síntomas, señor?.

—Sí. Mareo y dolor constante de cuerpo.

—¿Es algo que lleva un tiempo ocurriendo?.

—No. A lo mucho una semana.

Harry lanzó preguntas de rutina como parte del protocolo que le enseñaron. En realidad ya sabía que es lo que tenía Voldemort. Una simple gripe. Al parecer Voldemort se había enfermado de cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarse de activar esa parte de su contrato que lo obliga a curar a las personas.

Siempre había hecho creer a las personas que era capaz de diagnosticar con sólo verlas, de alguna forma era cierto. Pero aun así los sanadores lo obligan a recitar una serie de preguntas para colocar en los informes. En cualquier caso, aunque escribiera un informe estaba convencido de que el mago lo eliminaría después.

Entonces Harry se olvidó por completo de rellenar el informe y sólo hizo sus preguntas de rutina.

—Parece que sólo tiene un resfriado común, lo trataré en un instante.

Iba a lucirse mostrando su magia de curación y esperar a ver qué decidía después el hombre de cómo actuar contra Harry. Si Harry aprovechaba esta interacción para inspeccionar el cuerpo de Voldemort en busca de debilidades, era un cambio justo. Extendió su mano y empezó un canto, una luz verde salió de sus dedos y empezó con su tratamiento. Pero un minuto después de empezar, su magia de pronto se detuvo y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ni siquiera tuvo que fingir la sorpresa.

—Es-eso es. —tartamudeó sin pensarlo.

Su magia fue rechazada por el cuerpo del mago, no que éste fuera consciente del hecho. Había sido su propia magia la que le estaba advirtiendo. Era como si gritara; "El mago al frente está enfermo".

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre esto y lo normal?. Solo el hecho de que al parecer la vida del paciente estaba en juego. Era el efecto secundario del contrato, su magia se detenía si no administraba un correcto tratamiento cuando puede hacerlo. ¿De que puede estar tan enfermo el mago oscuro como para que lo estuviera matando?. Sencillo, su alma.

Justo antes de que su magia se detuviera de golpe, fue capaz de examinar la mayor parte de la condición actual de Voldemort. Harry estaba estupefacto, no esperaba encontrarse con una versión tan humana de Voldemort. Su apariencia actual no solo era un disfraz para no destacar. Todos los fragmentos de su alma habían regresado a su cuerpo de alguna forma. Y estaba seguro de que no fue por arrepentimiento.

Y aunque parecía bien a simple vista, no lo estaba. Su alma estaba llena de grietas y estaba destruyendo poco a poco su cuerpo. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho para regresar los fragmentos de alma a su cuerpo, lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué ocurre?.

—YO, eso es —volvió a balbucear y se maldijo antes de aclararse. —Al parecer mi diagnóstico era incorrecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Sabes lo que está mal con mi cuerpo?.

—Sí, no hay nada malo en tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué?.

Voldemort estaba sorprendido, tal vez porque esperaba que Harry simplemente curara su resfriado y lo dejara ir. Harry notó que lo había puesto nervioso, pero el hombre era bueno encubriendo esa realidad.

—De hecho no lo esperaba. —Harry asintió asimilando todo, hace tiempo que algo lo sorprendía. —No esta mal tu cuerpo, lo que está mal contigo es tu alma.

El hombre pareció desvanecerse después de lo que Harry dijo. Si Harry sospechaba que el mago conscientemente quería que tratará su alma, ahora lo estaba descartando. Al parecer no esperaba que Harry viera tan profundo en él, porque se puso visiblemente más inquieto. Eso o era mejor actor de lo que Harry era leyendo personas.

—No te preocupes, todos esos rasguños yo los puedo sanar —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Harry podía curar, claro, aunque las almas no eran su materia favorita. Pero desde que invirtió tanto tiempo tratando de salvar a su familia, era obvio que en algún momento estudio sobre las almas. Eso no importaba, hace un momento su mayor conmoción fue descubrir que el hombre frente a él estaba muriendo, y sin saberlo había obligado a Harry a salvarlo. Era un maldito afortunado. Si Voldemort no hubiera venido personalmente, Harry no tendría que sanar su alma. Pero desde que las cosas resultaron así, no tenía más opción que cumplir con su contrato.

—Aunque puede que tengamos que reunirnos una segunda o tercera vez.

Las almas no eran algo fácil de tratar, eran delicadas y el daño que recibían siempre se reflejaba en el cuerpo de una forma u otra. El mismo Harry había sufrido 5 años antes de asimilar su alma en el cuerpo del bebé, aunque también había asimilado su magia, cosa que sólo aplazó las cosas. En el caso de Voldemort, seguro que después de enseñarle a su magia a curarse por sí misma un par de veces, el hombre haría el resto del trabajo sólo. O eso esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que recibes tú de todo esto?.

Harry se desconcertó un poco por la repentina pregunta. No era como si estuviera haciendo nada en especial, aparte de salvar al mago oscuro actual. Pero eso solo era parte de su trabajo.

—Me pagan por todos los pacientes tratados en San Mungo.

Harry recordó las cláusulas del contrato. No tenía la obligación de buscar activamente ningún paciente, y aparte de cualquier asignación oficial, el cómo decidía tratar a los enfermos en su tiempo libre es su propia elección. De hecho fuera de la asignación oficial todos sus pacientes parecían una molestia, ya que esa cosa en su cabeza siempre aparecía después de una petición.

—Fuera de eso sólo recibo la gratitud de mis pacientes.

—Puedo darte lo que quieras. —Harry sonrió tentado por esas peligrosas palabras.

Sería asesinado por las personas si supieran las escenas de muerte y la destrucción que pasaron por su cabeza. Empezando con los nombres de los mortifagos que atacaron a sus padres, tal vez no los haría sufrir mucho. Y tal vez imaginó por un segundo lo que un Voldemort tan humano sería capaz de hacer con el mundo mágico si lo tuviera en sus manos. No lo pueden culpar por pensar por un segundo en destruir el sueño del hombre justo después de que consiguiera el poder, y después aniquilarlo. Pero esa no fue la oferta que le estaban dando, sus palabras eran sólo cómo las de un adulto que quiere convencer a un niño.

—Tu gratitud será suficiente. —Harry le sonrió, como si no acabará de imaginar algunas formas de destrozar al hombre.

Voldemort lo miró sin saber realmente lo que pasaba por su mente. Harry mentiría si dijera que no le gusta el caos, tantos años lo pasó provocando que, o se volvía loco, o se convertía en algo natural. Pero este mundo no ha hecho nada malo y Harry está aquí para tratar de ser una persona normal, así que hay que olvidarse del asunto.

—El tratamiento en definitiva va a ser doloroso, las almas no se supone que se deban ver así de maltratadas. Por lo que tengo que preguntar. ¿Quiere recibir este tratamiento ahora?.

Si el hombre pedía ahora no ser tratado, Harry podría olvidar su petición. Una de las cláusulas del contrato les permitía a los pacientes retirarse del tratamiento si es que lo que deseaban. Era una trampa considerando que Harry no le estaba diciendo que moriría sin este tratamiento, pero sospechaba que el mago no se iría ahora.

—Bien.

—Entonces comencemos.

Harry se movió de forma brusca y colocó una de sus manos tocando la cabeza y sobre el corazón de la otra parte. Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de saber que estaba pasando antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose en dolor. Abrió la boca buscando aire, pero no parecía poder respirar sin dar grandes bocanadas, y pareció querer alejarse de su agarre, pero Harry lo tenía firmemente sujetado.

Harry estaba usando magia pura para someter e inundar el núcleo de Voldemort, para justo después empezar a moverse por la conexión con su alma. Estaba destruyendo totalmente la conexión de adentro hacia afuera y después obligando a la magia del mago a formar nuevas bases con magia limpia. Haciendo la conexión a su alma un camino limpio por el cual pasar.

Harry había visto el alma de Voldemort una vez en el pasado, lucía como una persona despellejada y nunca dejaba de retorcerse con dolor. En cambio el alma que tenía en frente sólo estaba un poco rota, y aunque estaba matando su cuerpo físico, iba a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca fue con el alma destrozada. Ahora con Harry sanando incluso esas pequeñas grietas, el poder al que podía llegar parecía impensable.

Harry de pronto retiró sus manos deteniendo sus movimientos, se encontró respirando con pesadez. El sudor goteaba por su frente, se sentía mil veces más cansado que cuando había curado a Abraxas. Apenas había sido media hora, pero aquí estaba él, había agotado gran parte de su magia tratando de salvar al mago oscuro. Al menos su trabajo estaba casi hecho.

Miró de reojo a Voldemort, estaba tirado en el suelo, había perdido la conciencia. En definitiva no iba a despertar en al menos otra media hora. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la otra parte y se obligó a comprobar su condición. Estaba bien, y de hecho su propia magia parece haber entendido lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Ahora está fluyendo de forma constante entre el alma y el cuerpo, no parece saber qué hacer para sanar, pero lo está intentando.

Harry suspiró y adormilado se obligó a pararse. Había usado su magia para cambiar la del otro mago, y aunque su magia no era infinita, si que era muy pura.

Para usar magia siempre tenía que pasar la molestia de cambiar sus cualidades a otra cosa, de hecho la magia de curación que usaba era la forma más inútil de gastar su magia. Era como usar una espada para algo que puede hacer un cuchillo. En realidad tiraba mucha de su magia mientras curaba, esencialmente convertía su magia en otra cosa y después usaba esa magia para curar a sus pacientes. Dejaría de usar esa forma de curar si no es porque es mucho más rápido que buscar un hechizo correspondiente cada vez.

Sabiendo que Riddle tardaría en despertar, Harry lo colocó sobre la camilla antes de decidir salir a buscar a sus padres. Ya que su magia estaba dentro del otro cuerpo, la usó para obligar al cuerpo tumbado a levantarse del suelo, antes de que se acostara en la camilla. En este punto sus padres debían estar preocupados, y seguramente pensando en buscarlo.

Considerando la duración promedio de sus casos, 3 horas era el máximo de tiempo que le daban antes de ponerse ansiosos por no estar junto a él. Era bastante, considerando que al principio no se alejaban de cualquier puerta por la que haya entrado.

Había quedado con ellos en la cafetería, y de hecho pasando las puertas del lugar fue capaz de verlos sentados en su asiento habitual. Su madre se relajó en su asiento al verlo llegar, y su padre levantó la mano en un saludo. Harry se acercó.

—Hola. —Tomó un vaso con jugo de la mesa y se sentó con los ojos cerrados tomando la bebida con la pajilla. Le faltaba energía en este punto, y una buena siesta.

—¿Estás bien?. —Escuchó la voz de su padre, y sin abrir los ojos respondió.

—Sí. —Sabiendo que tenía que explicarse agregó. —Una persona vino, me pidió tratamiento y lo cuide.

—¿De verdad?. —Su madre sonaba enojada, no le gustaba cuando personas al azar lo interceptaron y lo obligaban a curarlos.

—Estoy en la sala 13.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo su padre.

—No, aún no he terminado con él. Estaba muy enfermo, creo que tengo que volver a verlo mañana.

Abrió los ojos cuando no recibió respuesta y se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de sus padres. No los podía culpar, Harry nunca había necesitado ver a un paciente por segunda vez. Cerró los ojos y siguió tomando su bebida.

—Esta bien, entonces termina con él y ven a buscarnos para ir a casa.

Harry asintió al comentario de su padre y tomó el último sorbo del jugo antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa y pararse para volver con Voldemort. Por un momento incluso olvidó que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sólo fue por un instante.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se sorprendió al encontrar al otro despierto en la camilla. Esperaba verlo desmayado media hora, y apenas se había ido por 15 minutos, al parecer era más duro de lo que Harry esperaba. Sacudió la fatiga de su cara antes de entrar, no quería lucir débil después de someter a la otra parte. Echando un vistazo se sorprendió de verlo como si nada, definitivamente sentía dolor, pero no fue capaz de ver ese dolor reflejándose en el rostro de Voldemort.

—Voy a examinarte.

Harry colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Voldemort, esta vez sin tocarlo. Sonrió un poco cuando descubrió que el adulto se estremecía, al parecer recordaba bien su toque. Examinando su cuerpo descubrió que los restos su magia casi habían desaparecido, ahora la magia del mago oscuro casi se estaba manteniendo sola.

—Bien, todo correcto. —Retiró su mano y se alejó unos pasos del mago. —Puede que sea un poco extraño el uso de magia por un tiempo, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

El mago oscuro lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies como si a Harry le hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza. Tal vez no se dio cuenta de la fuerza de Harry mientras se inundaba de magia,o tal vez lo atribuyó a su estado debilitado, pero en definitiva notó el cambio de su cuerpo cuando despertó. Entonces por fin preguntó.

—¿Que hiciste?.

—Usé mi magia para. —Someter, destruir, reconstruir. —Purificar un poco la suya.

—No quiero saber lo que es mucho —masculló el hombre de forma casi imperceptible. Aunque Harry lo escuchó, decidió ignorarlo y agregar.

—Puedo verlo mañana aquí mismo a la misma hora para terminar el tratamiento.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar que tendría que pasar por la misma acción una segunda vez. Pero él fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había servido esa "purificación". Se dió cuenta de que era todo para día de hoy, así que este era el momento de plantear su petición al niño.

—¿Te gusta curar? —dijo.

—Es más bien un hábito —respondió Harry, había notado que el adulto cambió el tema.

—Yo conozco a personas heridas, tu ayuda nos vendría bien.

Fue más directo al punto de lo que Harry esperaba. Quería ver al señor oscuro retorciéndose sobre el tema antes de sugerir algo, al parecer no estaba de humor para juegos. Suspiró decepcionado, pero asintió.

—Sí, siempre y cuando venga a San Mugo yo me encargaré de curarlos. —Y de verdad que no tenía ningún inconveniente de tratar con Mortyfagos.

—Te pagaré si vienes cuando te llame —ofreció el mago a cambió. Harry escuchó su oferta y negó.

—Tengo 11 años, en una semana empieza Hogwarts, estoy muy lejos de poder salir solo. —Sus padres tampoco dejarían de vigilarlo, aunque podía escapar si quisiera. Pero era cosa del mago oscuro solucionar el problema si lo quería como ayuda.

—Me enteré de que vas a salir de Hogwarts cada fin de semana para curar pacientes. —Harry arqueó una ceja, no era especialmente un secreto, pero tampoco era de dominio público. Voldemort tiene buenos espías. —Ese día puedo enviar a alguien por ti y te traerán de regreso antes de que lo noten.

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda cada semana.

—Nunca se sabe todo lo que puede ocurrir en 7 días.

Harry asintió para sí, eran buenas respuestas las que Voldemort le estaba dando. Aunque de verdad no le importaba tratar a mortyfagos, tampoco tenía intenciones de saltar a la primera oferta de trabajo que recibía. Había que resistirse al menos un poco. Harry bostezo y recordó que ahora mismo estaba agotado.

—Señor Riddle. —Harry llamó al hombre. —Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Harry salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando al adulto solo en la habitación. Tal vez ese fue el momento más extraño del día para Voldemort, en el momento cuando se dio cuenta que no había dado su nombre al niño en ningún momento


	9. Inicio

_Nota_ _:_ _Odio_ _la_ _tecnología_ _._ PD: No estoy muerta c:

—.—  
—Puedes esperar al próximo año, estoy seguro de que nos dejarán transferirte en un año. —Dijo su padre mientras caminaba detrás de él.

Llegó el día de ingresar a Hogwarts. Acababan de llegar a la estación, y como era de esperar, sus padres seguían inquietos por tener que separarse de él.

—Callate —reprendió su madre mientras se agachaba y lo abrazaba—, te vamos a extrañar.

Después de terminar con todos sus preparativos para la escuela, uno esperaría que se relajaran. Pero para sus padres fue todo lo contrario. Una vez no tuvieron más excusas para ocupar su tiempo empezaron a volverse inquietos.

Aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad que tenían para decirle que si no quería ir a Hogwarts no tenía que ir. Después de un tiempo ya se había acostumbrado.

—Bueno, si de verdad decides que no quieres estar en la escuela solo escribe una carta. —Le susurró su madre de forma que su padre fue incapaz de escuchar.  
—Esta bien. —Harry murmuró de manera inentendible.

A veces la sobreprotección de sus padres lo asombraba. El mismo Harry tenía que admitir que era extraño alejarse. Había pasado una enorme cantidad de tiempo junto a sus padres desde que llegó a este mundo.

Exceptuando el tiempo cuando los atacaron, esta era la primera vez que se iba a alejar de ellos.

—Adiós, mamá. —Se separó de su madre después de un abrazo y se acercó para hacer lo mismo con su padre. —Adiós, papá.

Tomó su lechuza y su baúl y les dio una buena sonrisa a los dos, tratando de mostrar el amor que siente por ellos. Aunque las expresiones faciales ya no eran lo suyo, temía no dar una buena sonrisa.

—Adiós, Harry.

Sus padres se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

Inevitablemente empezaron a llorar mientras se despedían, eran los únicos padres que lo hacían, por lo que destacaban mucho. Bueno, era la primera vez que se alejaran tanto de su único hijo.

Harry se rió de eso, se resignó cuando entendió que sus padres siempre iban a ser sobreprotectores. Se despidió por última vez y subió al tren. A veces eran demasiado dramáticos, considerando que los iba a ver el fin de semana.

Después de alejarse de sus padres fácilmente pudo subir al tren sin ser notado. Harry podía ser invisible cuando se lo proponía. Y también literalmente, pero eso sería más trabajo.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?.

Encontró un vagón con algunos estudiantes de primer año y se quedó con ellos.

No busco a nadie, de hecho no sentía que tuviera que buscar a ninguno de sus viejos amigos. No es como si aferrarse a un pasado que terminó mal fuera buen idea.

Durante el viaje en tren permaneció acompañado de alumnos que estaba seguro terminarían en Hufflepuff. No que los recordara a ninguno de ellos, más bien por su comportamiento. La actitud amable de los niños le ayudó a relajarse.

Recordó la última vez que se encontró con Voldemort. Cuando llegó a la consulta en el hospital ya lo estaba esperando.

No se molestó en las formalidades ni las charlas y antes que nada, terminó su tratamiento.

Esa cosa del contrato mágico que le obligaba a cumplir se estaba volviendo molesta.

No fue tan doloroso como la vez anterior, por lo que el mago no se desmayó. La magia restante del día anterior facilitó su entrada y no tardó mucho en terminar lo que había comenzado.

Oficialmente había concluido su tratamiento, y como una prueba de ello esa molesta cosa en su cabeza dejó de zumbar.

Entonces el mago oscuro empezó una charla en la que convenció a Harry de "ayudarle" con los tratamientos de algunos pacientes. Harry aceptó ir con él en al menos una ocasión. Debe confesar que deseaba ver lo que el hombre quería lograr al convencerlo.

Solo entonces Voldemort se fue.

En el tren, se permitió cerrar los ojos por el camino, los niños dejaron de intentar hablar con él después de que llegó, así que no fue molestado. Ni siquiera se movió cuando el carro de dulces paso por afuera.

Hasta ahora Voldemort no parecía querer hechizarlo, o maldecirlo. Pero puede que sólo se esté portando bien por la ubicación de sus encuentros. Quien sabe, puede que el hombre lo amenacé de muerte una vez estén fuera de San Mugo.

O tal vez de verdad quiere atraer a Harry a su lado con dulces y pasteles.

En su opinión, Voldemort estaba demasiado temeroso de su magia de curación para hacer algo en su contra en un lugar tan público. Después de todo, es desconocido para todos el cómo funciona su magia.

Desde el punto de vista del hombre, puede que un hechizo en su contra sólo sirva para perder cualquier favor que tenga con Harry.

Y por mucho que las amenazas sirvan en algunos casos. La actual ubicación desconocida de sus padres dejaron el claro que en caso de peligro ellos pueden desaparecer.

En el último caso, seguramente quiere inspeccionar todo lo que puede hacer antes de decidir qué hacer. Después de todo, valen más los aliados amistosos, que una persona obligada.

Al menos esperaba que el Voldemort actual fuera capaz de entender eso.

Se levantó justo cuando anunciaron que faltaba poco para arribar. Preparó su túnica, acomodo sus cosas y bajó del tren.

—¡Primer año, los de primer año aquí!.

El medio gigante estaba llamando la atención de todos los que bajaban del tren. En cuanto bajo se apresuró a seguirle.

No pudo evitar pensar que la experiencia de los de primer año era innecesaria. No estaba feliz caminando y montando un barco cuando podía llegar en una carroza. Pero siguió al grupo sin quejarse.

Llegaron a Hogwarts no mucho tiempo después. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría al volver a Hogwarts, no fue la magia de un niño que veía el castillo por primera vez, tampoco el dolor de conocer la cantidad de personas que murieron aquí.

Solo fue un reencuentro normal, hace tiempo que perdió cualquier magia.

—Los primeros años, profesora McGonagall.  
—Gracias Hagrid, los llevaré desde aquí.

Fueron guiados por McGonagall y la siguieron mientras entraban al castillo. Después de que diera su discurso de bienvenida, fueron abandonados a las puertas del gran comedor.

—Por favor, esperen tranquilos. —La profesora entonces salió de la habitación.

Los niños entonces empezaron a hablar entre ello. No fue difícil encontrar la cabellera rojiza de Ron entre todos. Tenía un rostro tan infantil, era obvio que el tiempo había modificado el recuerdo de su rostro.

Entre la multitud también estaba Hermione, la chica era imperdible con ese cabello rizado, aunque su rostro era mucho más inocente de lo que él recordaba. La guerra la había cambiado mucho.

Recordó una vez más aquel sueño que tuvo. En el momento en que Harry se dió cuenta de que fue traicionado una vez más, sus rostros no mostraban signos de arrepentimiento.

Era difícil ver la relación entre ambos rostros.

De pronto, algunos estudiantes soltaron gritos a su alrededor. Levantando la vista encontró justo enfrente de él a varios fantasmas.

Se divertían revoloteando cerca de los niños charlando entre ellos y asustando a los demás en el proceso.

Cuando uno de los fantasmas se acercó a él, no pudo evitar tocar a uno de ellos.

Con el tiempo y tras mucha experimentación, había aprendido mucho sobre ellos y como están compuestos. Se había acostumbrado a tener uno o dos rodeándolo siempre.

Más pronto que tarde terminó jugando con ellos. No que los fantasmas jugaran con él, era él quien jugaba y experimentaba con ellos.

En ese tiempo estaba solo, por lo que pudo jugar mucho. Incluso aprendió cómo hacerlos más vividos.

Lanzó un poco de su magia a través de su mano y por el cuerpo del fantasma. No le estaba haciendo daño, su magia no suele causar dolor si no es en grandes cantidades. Algo tan pequeño como esto solo haría que el fantasma estuviera más animado.

Cuando el fantasma se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba tocando, planeaba alejarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera pudo sentir la magia fluyendo a él. Pareció conmocionado por un momento y no pudo evitar brillar. Literalmente brillar.

Harry había olvidado que solían hacer eso la primera vez. Las miradas de todos se giraron por el repentino resplandor y se fijaron en él. Era algo normal, ya que aún tenía su mano tocando el fantasma resplandeciente. Retiró su mano y el fantasma poco a poco se fue apagando, pero eso sólo alentó a que los murmullos a su alrededor se encendieran.

Había llamado la atención sin querer, ignoró cualquier mirada interrogante dirigían a él. Era bueno ignorando a las personas que lo observaban, pero no pudo seguir ignorando cuando una conocida cabellera rubia se acercó a él buscando hablarle.

—Hola. No te vi en el tren. —El rubio no pareció importarle en absoluto la atención que lo rodeaba.  
—Draco. —Reconoció su presencia con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.  
—Si no fuera por la cosa que hiciste no te hubiera visto, ¿cómo hiciste eso?.

Harry lo miró. Pensando en una forma sencilla de explicar cómo la magia más cercana a la vida misma era capaz de intensificar incluso la presencia de los fantasmas. Y de alguna manera, convertirlos en seres más corpóreos causando que liberen luz. Pero esa explicación podría parecer algo extraña para él niño, y podría plantear la duda de cómo es que su magia puede ser tan parecida a la magia de la vida.

Y puede que Draco no haga nada con esa información, pero si llega a oídos de alguien más, podría ponerlo en una mala situación. Ahora, o en futuro. Así que se alzó de hombros y respondió como siempre lo hacía.

—Solo lo hice.

No pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo de la cara amarga que puso Draco ante sus palabras. Pero si hasta ahora no había explicando nada, no va a empezar con el Dragón. Aún así agregó.

—Es difícil de explicar, es algo que hago de forma tan natural como respirar.

Bueno, casi, Harry mismo tardó un tiempo en entender cómo alterar su magia para que los fantasmas reaccionan a ella. No es lo mismo que inundar el cuerpo de una persona, no es lo mismo que cuando tocó el alma de Voldemort, especialmente porque un fantasma es frágil, si se rompe se perderá.

Los fantasmas, después de todo, son sólo memorias, voluntades dejadas atrás. Y aunque se comportan como personas, la verdad es que no lo son. Alternandolas un poco, Harry pudo hacerlos mucho más conscientes de sí mismos, más parecidos a personas. Aunque siguen siendo sólo un montón de recuerdos dejados atrás.

—En marcha. La ceremonia de selección está por comenzar.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall regresó a llevarlos al gran comedor se percató de la actitud de todos, y la mirada masiva dirigida a Harry. Pero no prestó mucha atención antes de seguir con su recorrido.

Sólo cuando todos entraron al gran comedor las miradas de las personas dejaron de dirigirse a Harry. Estaban más interesados en explorar con la vista todo el paisaje nuevo que los rodeaba. Harry también permitió que su mirada se fijara en el techo, siempre le gustó que pudiera ver el cielo estrellado desde el gran comedor.

McGonagall se dirigió al frente y colocó el sombrero seleccionador en un taburete. Pronto se abrió su boca y empezó a cantar, sorprendiendo a casi todos los niños.

La selección comenzó y Harry decidió ignorarlos a todos, ha excepción de los nombres más familiares.

Vio la rizada cabellera de su vieja amiga ir a Gryffindor, o el rubio que se veía orgulloso al ser seleccionado en Slytherin en un segundo. Su mirada se fijó en el frente prestando mucha atención cuando Neville fue llamado, su actitud era torpe, pero era diferente de lo que podía recordar.

Y mientras el niño era seleccionado para Gryffindor, pensaba en lo sospechoso que era el que no estuviera muerto. Por muy malo que sonara eso.

Entonces llamaron su nombre.

—Potter, Harry.

El niño predilecto era un nombre conocido, pero además de la primera entrevista que dio cuando firmó el contrato, su imagen publicano no era muy conocida. No muchas personas lo reconocían por su figura.

Claro que estaban aquellos que lo podían señalar sin siquiera pestañear, pero eran principalmente pacientes o personas que querían su atención.

Era su nombre el que era reconocido. No se sintió ofendido cuando muchos de los rostros se veían desconcertados por el alboroto, no muchos niños están enterados en uno de los suyos capaz de curar maldiciones.

El desconcierto en la mitad de las personas no impidió que estallan los murmullos. Fue capaz de escuchar a una o dos personas explicando en voz baja quién era Harry.

Los compañeros de primer año no parecieron sorprenderse cuando Harry fue el que dió un paso al frente, al parecer su extraña exhibición anterior los había preparado lo suficiente como para esperar otra conmoción provocada por él.

No llamo tanto la atención cómo cuando era el niño que vivió, donde cada persona que escuchará su nombre buscaría ver la cicatriz en su frente. Y de alguna forma lo agradece.

Dirigió una mirada a los profesores, el profesor Snape estaba allí, viéndolo fijamente. Harry solo lo ignoró.

Solo los ojos de un profesor sobre él llamaron su atención, el profesor de artes oscuras Quirinus Quirrell.

Sus ojos no se apartaron aún cuando llegó al frente, solo cuando se tuvo que poner el sombrero perdió su mirada.

El motivo por que le llamaba la atención era porque no veía sentido que estuviera en Hogwarts. Pero al igual que Snape, puede que sólo sea un espía. Por ahora lo iba a ignorar.

—¡Hufflepuff!.

La voz del sombrero resonó un segundo después de ser colocado sobre su cabeza.

Puede que haya influido en el sombrero para dejar en claro que debe unirse a la casa de los tejones, no es que fuera muy difícil influir en una conciencia, menos en una creada.

Pero la verdad es que esta casa era el lugar en donde menos atención le pondrán. Después de todo, para el ojo exterior los Hufflepuff son débiles e incapaces.

¿Por qué era eso?. De todo Hogwarts, un Hufflepuff ha sobresalido por sobre todas las casas en más de una ocasión. No entiende cómo es que los tejones seguían teniendo tan mala reputación después de tanto tiempo.

Pero en realidad esa cualidad inofensiva que le daban a los Hufflepuff iba a jugar a su favor esta vez. Después de todo, nadie dudó en calificarlo como el villano siendo un Gryffindor, de nada servía volver a esa casa.

Cuando se quitó el sombrero vio la cara de decepción de Draco antes de dirigirse a su nueva mesa.

—¿De verdad eres un medimago?. ¿No es falso?.  
—Mi madre dijo que el niño predilecto es un prodigio.  
—Leí en el periódico que no puedes hacer daño a las personas. ¿Y si es por accidente?.

Una serie de conversaciones empezaron en voz baja en cuanto tocó la mesa. Nadie de su alrededor estaba viendo la selección.

—Yo soy…  
—¡Gryffindor!.

Antes de que pudiera responder nada, el sombrero volvió a gritar el nombre de una casa. Eso distrajo a las personas que empezaron a aplaudir.

—¿Sabes hacer magia?.  
—Claro que sabe hacer magia, es un medimago.  
—Pero me refiero más magia además de la curación.

Un par de niños empezó a discutir a su lado. Harry los ignoró, pero eso no detuvo a los demás de preguntar.

—¿Qué le hiciste a ese fantasma?.  
—¿Cuál fantasma?. —Una niña de segundo año preguntó.  
—¡Todos los de primer año lo vieron, hizo que un fantasma brillará como foco!.

Y allí empezó otra discusión entre los de primer, segundo, y algunos de tercer y cuarto año.

Sólo cuando el director llamó la atención después de la selección los niños a su alrededor dejaron de hablar.

Harry había olvidado que los niños suelen ser tan activos, por no hablar de niños, hace años que no había estado rodeado por más de seis personas.

—¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —gritó el director llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete quiero decir una pocas palabras!. Y aquí están. ¡Papanatas!, ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizcos!... ¡Muchas gracias!.

Y el director se sentó de nuevo en su lugar mientras que todos aplaudían. Era tal y como recordaba, tal vez un poco menos animado, pero era lo mismo.

—¿Es verdad que puedes revivir a las personas?. —Una persona a su lado preguntó.

Okay, eso ya es una exageración de cualquier cosa. Si pudiera hacer eso no habría cambiado de mundo. ¿Exactamente quien esparce los rumores?.

—No, ni yo puedo curar la muerte.

La chica a su lado se vio algo desanimada por su respuesta. Harry entendió que las personas que quieren un milagro son las que esparcen y creen esos rumores. Después de todo, todos quieren un milagro.

—¿Es verdad que te pagan mucho y tienes un bóveda repleta de oro?.  
—…No.

No es una mentira, es verdad que le pegan en ocasiones más de lo normal, y que tiene una bóveda a su nombre llena de oro.

Pero los casos en los que le pagan de más suelen ser de enfermedades raras, y el oro se lo dieron sus padres. Aunque no tiene control total del oro, fue más como decirle que alguien día todo será suyo.

Cuando la cena oficialmente inició, en la mesa fue recibido por una charla animada en la que se vio obligado a participar. No se limitaron a hablar los de primer año, los chicos de segundo, cuarto y quinto año también se acercaron a hablar y buscar conversación.

Se presentaron niño tras niño, aunque olvidó la mayoría de nombres de inmediato. La conversación varió desde la pregunta del cómo es capaz de hacer magia, hasta cual es el hechizo mas fuerte que conoce. Algunas preguntas se sobrepusieron a otras así que fue incapaz de contestar la mayoría. Otra pregunta fue totalmente inentendibles cuando el niño quien preguntaba tenía la boca llena.

Incluso el fantasma de Hufflepuff se acercó a hablar con él.

—Joven amigo, ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hiciste antes?. No puedo dejar de sentirme feliz. —El fantasma dió una vuelta sobre sí mismo luciendo animado. —El resto de fantasmas están envidiosos.

Fue a él a quien terminó tocando antes, Harry ya podía ver un pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

—Soy un sanador, ayudó a que los demás se sientan mejor.

Harry evitó el tema mientras daba una sencilla respuesta. Las personas a su alrededor estaban escuchando.

—Me condenaron como sanador. —El fraile gordo suspiró mientras parecía estar recordando su vida. Después vio a Harry y sonrió. —Pero a ti te irá bien, me alegra de que terminarás en Hufflepuff.  
—Gracias.

Fue hasta que la cena terminó que pudo descansar de la charla. Un gran alivio.

—Ejem.

Dumbledore llamó la atención y dió un par de anuncios de rutina. Nada sobre el tercer piso en esta ocasión, aunque llamaron la atención sobre el peligro del bosque prohibido, no era nada importante.


	10. Hogwarts

_Nota: Si lo piensas… ¿No es el primer capítulo en donde no aparecen sus padres?._  
—.—

Como si fuera un Deja vu de su primera vida, podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Era algo extraño esta clase de atención, pero en realidad, no era como si le importará.

—¿Puedes curarme?.

Harry se detuvo de golpe y suspiró cansado. A pesar de su falta de voluntad, asintió y se giró para examinar al estudiante mayor.

El primer día mientras caminaba por los pasillos recibió una serie de peticiones mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Más de la mitad de esas peticiones fueron falsas y ninguna parte de ellas era algo más que algún corte o moretón.

Al parecer encontraban divertido detenerlo para comprobar que de verdad podía curar a las personas.

Ya que nada requería sus habilidades luminosas no llamó mucho la atención, pero aún así, los así llamados "pacientes" se sorprendían de sus habilidades de curación.

Absurdo que era absurdo. Su cuerpo es capaz de hacer algo tan simple por sí solo. Lo único que hacía era acelerar el proceso.

Estuvo tentado a hacerse invisible, pero la verdad era que quería usarlo. Así que por ahora tenía que soportar.

—Está todo listo. —Harry se giró y siguió caminando a sus clases.  
—Ah, gracias. —El asombrado estudiante le dejó ir.

Durante toda la semana estaba llegando tarde a diferentes clases, siempre fue por culpa de las personas que lo detenían. Aunque trataba lo más que podía de no retrasarse, aunque no porque le importará asistir a clases.

Algunos maestros lo regañaban por llegar tarde, por lo que se disculpaba sin poner excusas.

Quería crear una imagen de un niño que a pesar de las molestias que le traía su título de medimago, se esforzaba por los demás tanto como por sus propias clases. Por eso mismo fingía estudiar diligentemente.

No es como si fuera muy difícil, su madre le había estado enseñando desde que nació. Y de hecho Harry le había dejado la impresión de que estaba aprendiendo. Aunque era obvio que aprendía más fácilmente que otros niños.

—Justo a tiempo, Potter.  
—Perdón, llegaré antes. —Se disculpó con la profesora Sprout.  
—Siéntate.

Aunque a veces se ponía estricta con Harry, a decir verdad la profesora Sprout lo trataba muy bien. Tal vez porque era la jefa de su casa, o porque estaba muy bien versado en su clase.

Aunque la herbología nunca había sido su fuerte. Había pasado años buscando formas de impedir la muerte, así que se había informado sobre todo lo que pudiera encontrar a fondo. Incluida la herbología y pociones.

Claro que su madre también le hizo estudiar todos los días hasta que fue el momento de despedirse en la estación. Creía que el futuro de Harry estaría pegado a la medicina, así que lo hizo estudiar lo básico.

Además.

—¡Está floreciendo!. —La compañera al lado de Harry levantó la voz con asombro cuando vio como la planta delante de él brotaba flores.

Claro que Harry tenía una mano sobre ella, era una flor de echinacea. Prefería lucirse con alguna planta más llamativa, pero no es como si le dejaran acercarse a las plantas peligrosas en primer año.

—¡Asombroso!. —Escuchó a varias personas jadear.

En cambio, la maestra examinó la planta en detalle. Un mago siempre podía acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas, pero eso no significa que las plantas crecerán saludables. Aunque Harry podía hacerlo.

—¿Puedes hacer esto con otras plantas? —preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
—Hm. — Harry asintió.

Harry siempre estuvo encerrado en su casa por al menos los primeros cinco años de su vida. En cambio, sus padres siempre le permitían jugar en el jardín exterior. El lugar estaba siempre bien cuidado y lleno de plantas.

Una vez que "despertó" sus poderes de curación, no era extraño encontrarlo con una mano en las plantas. Así que el jardín siempre estaba lleno de vida.

—Es muy bueno, tienes un verdadero pulgar verde. —La profesora Sprout lo felicito antes de tomar la planta que había tocado y llevarla con ella.

Harry agradeció y siguieron con las clases como si nada hubiese pasado.

En ese momento se puso a recordar a sus padres, de verdad estaba enviando y recibiendo cartas de ellos todos los días. Suelen enviar su carta con la lechuza que envían sus padres, de esa forma deja descansar a Hedwig.

Sus padres son el claro ejemplo de padres apegados a sus hijos. Aún recordaba haberlos visto desde la ventana del tren llorando porque su hijo se estaba marchando.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordarlo.

—Eso es todo por la clase de hoy, pueden irse. —Anunció Sprout, y después lo miró. —¿Puedes esperar un poco ahora Harry?.  
—Claro.

Harry recogió sus cosas y se acercó a la profesora

—Es mucho pedir, ¿Pero puedes ayudarme a cuidar algunas plantas?. —preguntó pareciendo avergonzada.  
—¿Cuidar?.  
—Sí, existen muchos tipos diferentes de plantas, y tengo algunas que por alguna razón están muriendo. Normalmente no me molestaría por esto, ya que es el ciclo natural. Pero si pudieras ayudar…  
—Hmm. —Harry asintió, en realidad esperaba ésto, por eso hizo el espectáculo de antes. —Me gusta la jardinera, me gustaría ayudarle.  
—¿De verdad?. ¡Gracias!. Voy a elegir un día que no moleste tu horario de clases. —Sprout levantó la voz alegre. —Ahora ve, no quieres llegar tarde a clases.

Harry asintió y salió del aula, pero no más de un par de pasos después de salir escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¡Potter, ayúdame!.

Harry se detuvo en medio de su camino para girar la cabeza, la persona que lo llamó estaba a lo lejos. La profesora de vuelo, Rolanda, estaba caminando acompañando a un niño de primer año. El que gritó en voz alta fue el niño.

—Joven Potter, no es necesario… —La profesora Rolanda se apresuró a detenerlo y reprender al niño que había gritado.

Harry examinó al joven, era de Gryffindor, se estaba recargando contra la profesora, parecía que se había roto un hueso del pie después de clases de vuelo. ¿Exactamente qué pasó?. Bueno, no importaba.

—Esta bien, es algo sencillo —tranquilizó a la profesora y se acercó a ayudar—. Puedo arreglarlo en un segundo y ambos llegaremos a clases a tiempo.

La profesora lo parecía dudar antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Te estaremos molestando.

Se acercó a ayudar a recargar al estudiante en el suelo, necesitaba que al menos el chico se quedará quieto. Colocó la mano sobre su pierna e hizo que su magia de encargará del resto.

Unos segundos después el chico de Gryffindor en realidad estaba caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Genial. —El niño dio un par de saltos sobre su lugar y la maestra lo regalo.  
—Gracias por ayudar, Potter.  
—No es nada, me gusta curar.

Harry se despidió de la profesora y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sprout llamándolo un poco más atrás.

—¿Esto ocurre con frecuencia? —preguntó la profesora Sprout que había salido después de escuchar la voz de Rolanda.  
—Sí. Lo entiendo, son curiosos. A veces los niños quieren descubrir o comprobar que de verdad puedo curarlos.

No es como si sólo ocurriera en Hogwarts, cada niño del que se encargó parecía escéptico al principio. Fue una vez que lo vieron entrado en acción que dejaron de dudar.

—Debes estar cansado. —La mujer lo miró con lástima.  
—Mi contrato me dice cuando están mintiendo y cuando de verdad necesitan ayuda en algo. Y si puedo ayudarlos estoy feliz.  
—Ya veo, bien, ve a clase antes de que sea tarde. No quiero que te metas en problemas por ayudar a los alumnos.  
—Esta bien.

Harry dio media vuelta y se marchó a su siguiente clase, fingió caminar rápido. Planeaba llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, su primera clase de pociones.

Cuando llegó a la puerta el profesor estaba al frente hablando sobre enfrascar la fortuna. Un buen discurso. Los ojos de Snape se fijaron en él.

—Llega tarde. —El profesor Snape le llamó la atención.  
—Lo lamento. —Harry se disculpó sinceramente y esperó en la puerta.  
—¿A qué se debe su retraso?.  
—Un estudiante que pasaba me ha pedido que cure su herida. —Esta vez lo dijo, después de todo, dos profesoras lo habían visto.  
—¿No lo mandó a la enfermería?. —Levantó una ceja cuando cuestionó.  
—Creí que llegaría a tiempo, pensé mal. —Evitó sus ojos mientras contestaba.  
—Así es, pensaste mal. Y no me importa qué clase de situación ocurra fuera de clase, debes llegar a tiempo a todas mis clases. Aquí no serás tratado de forma especial solo por ser una celebridad.  
—Sí…

Aunque Harry no sabía parecer culpable, trató de ponerse inquieto y evitar la mirada mientras era sermoneado.

En realidad, darle un tratamiento inmediato era rápido. Pero la charla con la profesora Sprout lo había retrasado demasiado. Aunque si quisiera podría haber llegado a tiempo.

—Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff —dijo—. Bien, puede pasar. —Después de decir lo que tenía que decir permitió a Harry pasar.

Harry se sentó entre los asientos del fondo. Recibió miradas de sus compañeros que lo compadecieron. Harry fingió no saber.

—Potter, ya que llegas tarde responde —dijo en cuanto Harry tomó asiento—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?.  
"Filtro de muerte en vida". —No lo sé —respondió.

Snape lo observó a los con una ceja levantada, Harry evitó su mirada.

—Parece que le hace falta estudiar mas, Potter. Uno no esperaría más de un medimago.  
—Lo siento. —Se disculpó.  
—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarlas si te digo que encuentres un bezoar?.  
—Sirve para tratar venenos, es… ¿una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra?.  
—¿Me estás preguntando?.  
—No, definitivamente es eso.  
—Bien, última pregunta. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?.  
—Es la misma planta, y es venenosa.

Aún no sabía qué clase de imagen quería formar en cuanto a él como estudiante, estaba seguro de que no le serviría de nada ser sobresaliente. Aunque era inevitable sobresalir en algunos aspectos.

—Es correcto —respondió Snape y se volvió a ver a todos los alumnos—. Anoten, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.

Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a anotar las palabras de Snape que no volvió a repetir. Él no se invirtió en la excepción.

Snape los puso en parejas para crear una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Uno de los más cercanos a él se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

—Soy Wayne Hopkins. —El niño lo saludo con una emoción exagerada.  
—… Un gusto. —Harry asintió en respuesta y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Sospechaba que Severus al igual que en su línea de tiempos anterior estaba caminando entre el peligro de ambos bandos. Un espía, o tal vez un doble espía.

No tenía forma de saber cuál es su afiliación actual. Tampoco le importaba mucho, mientras no se convierta en un obstáculo en el futuro.

Ahora que sus ojos eran los de un adulto era incapaz de verlo con el miedo y respeto que tuvo sobre él en su momento. Pero bueno, había nombrado a uno de sus hijos con su nombre, eso aún contaba en algo. Supuso.

Aunque es muy probable que traicionara a Voldemort para buscar protección para su madre, pero puede que no lo crea necesario desde que nació como un bebé enfermo.

Tal vez el destino lo convirtió en un mortífago leal después del incidente del alma unida de Voldemort. O puede que dudará sobre las capacidades del señor oscuro y se aferrarse a la luz. El tiempo lo dirá.

También se preguntaba si incluso en este mundo seguía amando a su madre.

Cómo alguien que veía a sus padres como una pareja casada perfecta, saber que tu profesor está enamorada de tu madre puede ser un poco... Incómodo.

Pasó su vista por donde sabía que tenía la marca del mortífago. Que ahora esté vivo significa que sigue sirviendo a Voldemort en alguna medida, eso quiere decir que el mago oscuro tiene un par de ojos sobre Harry en este momento.

—¿Hay algo interesante en mí?. —Snape lo sorprendió observando por demasiado tiempo.  
—No, señor. —Apartó la mirada.  
—Vuelva a su trabajo.  
—Sí, señor.

Harry volvió a dirigir sus manos al caldero mientras trabajaba con una buena habilidad. Fingir que era malo haciendo pociones no iba a funcionar, especialmente cuando había mostrado a innumerables adultos su frasco de tierra.

Aún nadie le había pedido examinar el contenido, especialmente porque según su contrato, los métodos con los que cura se debe mantener en secreto. Un secreto que él puede revelar a aquellos que quiera. Qué conveniente.

Olvídalo.

Rápidamente terminó su trabajo e incluso ayudó a su compañero a terminar el suyo. No hubo más incidentes durante el resto de las clases.

En la noche escribió una carta hablando sobre su clase de pociones, quería saber qué le dice su madre.

A sus padres les gusta contarle cosas de su vida y estadía en Hogwarts. Quería saber si eso se aplicaba también a Snape.

Sus compañeros de cuarto jugaban bromas entre sí, Harry echó un vistazo. Dejó todo ordenado y se fue a dormir sin más inconvenientes.

Cuando entregaron el correo a la mañana siguiente le dió su carta a la lechuza y se entretuvo en comer.

Hasta que por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver una figura desanimada que estaba sola al extremo de su mesa. Centro su mirada en él.

—Neville Longbottom.

Miró al chico con curiosidad, en realidad aún no sabía qué es lo que había pasado esa noche. Actualmente era el mayor misterio para Harry. El niño no tenía sobre sí mismo la carga de ser un horrocrux.

—Pero eso ya debería saberlo —murmuró.

Cuando curó el alma fragmentada de Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no parecía faltar ningún pedazo. Tenía una alma completa.

Aunque lo encontraba algo injusto, ¿Por qué él pudo librarse de forma tan limpia?. Pero detuvo su línea de pensamientos. ¿Por qué desear que le ocurra a alguien más lo mismo que a él?. No debería hacerlo.

Aunque lo hace.

Harry sólo podía seguir preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado esa noche, sea lo que sea parece importante. Tal vez debería explorar la mente del niño, o en todo caso era mejor hacerlo con el adulto. Ya sabes, más moral. Lo que sea.

Una cosa era segura.

Neville era un niño mucho más apagado de lo que fue durante su primera vida. No parecía mezclarse bien con el resto de niños, aunque parecía querer intentarlo.

Pero era de esperar que lo pasará mal. Sus padres estaban muertos y a nadie parecía importarle. Ni siquiera obtuvo un título importante, sino que las muertes de sus padres se quedó grabada como una muestra de lo que Voldemort es capaz de hacer al lado de la luz. Sólo otro número a su lista de muertes.

Y además, los causantes seguían vivos y libres.

Mientras estaba pensando en eso se pudo escuchar la voz del director.

—Pedimos a los alumnos que no paren al señor Potter por los pasillos, la escuela cuenta con una excelente sección de enfermería.

Harry miró al frente, la profesora Sprout estaba viendo en su dirección. Así que al parecer había decidido hacer algo después de verlo ayer. Una lastima.

Harry asintió en su rumbo en señal de agradecimiento. La profesora parecía orgullosa de poder ayudar en algo.

…

Aunque ocurrió eso.

La verdad no esperaba que tantas personas ignoran totalmente la petición del director, incluso podía decir que más personas lo llamaron durante el resto de ese día.

Al menos no se atreven a pedirle nada frente a un profesor. Algunos valientes fueron regañados y castigados al ser descubiertos.

En cualquier caso, las llamadas exageradas pararon casi de inmediato, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que nunca se detendría en caso de obtener una petición falsa. Y no todos eran como Voldemort, capaces de enfermarse a sí mismos.

También los estudiantes que lo veían para pedir ser sanadas por lesiones menores, disminuyeron. La moda pasó, seguramente. Y aquellos que de verdad estaban enfermos y lo paraban no sumarían más de tres.

Y cuando por fin pudo obtener una pausa. Llegó el fin de semana.

Temprano en la mañana se dirigió a la oficina del director. Dónde lo dejaron usar la chimenea para transportarse a San Mugo.

—Buenos días, joven Potter. Que tengas un buen viaje. —El director está allí, y es amable.

Casi podrías olvidar que es capaz de manipular a un niño para que voluntariamente se convierta en un sacrificio.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Sus padres habían acordado anteriormente todos los detalles sobre su salida con el director. Si no hubiera aceptado entonces Harry no podría asistir a la escuela.

¿Pero quién va a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de alianza?.

Harry puede no ser un personaje muy llamativo como símbolo de la guerra. Pero definitivamente fue alguien a tener en cuenta. Después de todo. ¿Ha que hay que temer cuando el niño predilecto puede curar toda enfermedad y maldición?.

Con pensamientos como estos puedes ver cómo las personas se aferran a la esperanza de la victoria.

Y si sumamos el hecho de que los movimientos de Voldemort no se ven en la superficie. La imagen de Harry es capaz de crear una sensación de paz para la guerra.

Entró en la chimenea, y sin compañía se dirigió directamente a San Mungo. La recepcionista lo estaba esperando y en cuanto entró al edificio lo llamó.

—Llegas temprano, tus padres aún no han llegado.

Las primera veces el abogado extraño siempre fue el mediador entre Harry y el hospital, pero poco fue delegando esta tarea a los empleados del lugar. Especialmente a la recepcionista.

—Entonces me voy a apresurar, quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos.  
—¿Entraste en Hogwarts, verdad?. Mi sobrina también entró este año, ella siempre me preguntaba por ti cuando la veía.  
—¿De verdad?. Nunca me he topado con ella.  
—Ella terminó en Ravenclaw, es lo normal.

Aunque es posible que la haya conocido y se olvidó de inmediato.

—En cualquier caso, Raven me ha entregado tres fichas para ti. —La recepcionista le entregó tres carpetas. —Esta va a ser la primera vez que te ocupes de más de dos casos. Él dijo que deberías ser capaz de tratarlos, pero si te encuentras cansado no dudes en tomar un descanso.  
—Sí.

Le dieron 3 pacientes para tratar el mismo día. Al parecer ahora iban a juntar tres consultas en un solo día.

Era verdad que Harry es capaz de soportar más de un tratamiento por día, ya lo demostró cuando trató a varios pacientes fuera del horario. Así que no se va a quejar.

Tampoco es que se fuera a quedar sin pacientes. No era tan extraño que alguna persona prefirieron esperar a que Harry lo atendiera. La mayoría de sus pacientes tratados estaban como si nada después de su tratamiento.

—Por ahora, voy a empezar.

Agradeció a la recepcionista y se alejó a hacer su trabajo.


	11. El otro lado de la moneda

_—.—_

—Acaba de entregar su tercera ficha y después se fue, no estoy segura de dónde está.

La recepcionista estaba recargada en la mesa hablando con los padres de Harry que acababan de llegar.

—¿Ya terminó con los tres pacientes?. —Lily se veía sorprendida, deben saber que apenas es medio día y le habían avisado a Harry que iban a llegar a esta hora.  
—Sí, se presentó temprano en la mañana y dijo querer pasar más tiempo con ustedes así que se iba a apresurar.  
—¿Entonces no sabes dónde está ahora? —preguntó James para confirmar.  
—No, perdón, pero no debe estar lejos. —La mujer trató de calmarlos.

Lily y James compartieron una mirada de preocupación, si su hijo estaba libre, ¿Dónde estaba ahora?. Primero se calmaron, Harry es mayor y sabe moverse por el hospital por su cuenta.

—Papá, mamá.

En ese momento escucharon la voz indistinguible de su hijo detrás de ellos. Voltearon la vista para poder encontrar a Harry acercándose tranquilamente. La recepcionista con un suspiro regresó a su trabajo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Lily en cuanto llegó a su lado.  
—Termine de tratar a todos los pacientes y como aún no habían llegado fui a dar un recorrido —se excusó.  
—Acabas de atender a tres pacientes, ¿Que si alguien te reconoce y te pide que lo cures? —dijo James con voz severa, pero su padre se veía más preocupado que enojado.  
—Estoy bien, y si eso hubiera ocurrido habría ayudado, todavía tengo energía. —Harry asistió.  
—Este hijo mío. —Su madre suspiró resignada, siempre es igual. —No deberías caminar por el hospital sin rumbo, suficiente tienes con las personas que te encuentran mientras atiendes.  
—No me importa ayudar cuando es necesario.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada, Harry podía leer en sus caras. "¿Qué hacemos?".

Harry sonrió y cambió de tema.

—Ya que termine por hoy, ¿Podemos salir del hospital?.

Sus padres se vieron sorprendidos por un momento, era claro su proceso de pensamiento. Si Harry terminó con su trabajo en San Mungo entonces, no tenía por qué quedarse aquí.

Ambos asintieron enérgicamente.

—Claro, siempre que estés en Hogwarts antes de las seis.  
—Entonces no importa si vamos a casa. —James dijo, pero después de pensarlo pareció ponerse nervioso y cambiar de opinión. —O a caminar, dar una vuelta está bien.

Harry lo miró con duda, pero su padre evitó su mirada y se escondió detrás de su madre. Quién tenía una sonrisa extraña.

Seguramente sus padres hicieron algo con la casa, como mudarse.

—Vamos, podemos ir a comprar un helado.

Su madre le ofreció darle la mano y por costumbre la tomó. ¿O es esta la etapa en la que debe empezar a dejar de hacer esto?.

Miró a su madre que estaba hablando sobre a dónde ir. Se veían muy felices, puede empezar a separarse de sus padres poco a poco, después de todo no tiene motivos para apresurar las cosas.

Empezaron a caminar a la salida del hospital.

Harry miró en dirección a un pasillo. Siguiendo ese camino estaba la sala en la que planeó su encuentro con Voldemort.

El mago oscuro realmente lo quería impresionar, prometió que de ser necesario esperaría todo el día. Harry podría disfrutar de hacerlo esperar todo el día, pero lamentablemente quería reunirse con él.

Aunque, como tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, y tampoco quería preocupar a sus padres, de hecho se había quedado sin tiempo para este día.

—Harry, no te quedes atrás. —Su madre le jaló la mano trayendo sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente.  
—Esta bien.

Dió un último vistazo encontrándose con una mirada similar viéndolo también, le sonrió y empezó a caminar junto a sus padres sin preocuparse más por el mago oscuro en la habitación.

Otra figura de Harry contempló a su imagen enfrente, como no había nada malo con él supuso que nada importante había pasado.

Abrió la puerta de la consulta y entró.

—Lamento si esperaste mucho.

Saludo a la figura de Voldemort, estaba parado en medio de la sala vacía. El hombre mayor le dio una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No fue mucho, podría haber esperado todo el día de ser necesario.

Harry sonrió con la idea de hacerlo, tal vez en el futuro.

Su plan para hoy fue simple, ya que no podía dejar a sus padres y tampoco dejar esta oportunidad para hablar con Voldemort, simplemente iba a viajar en el tiempo.

Harry primero iría y se reuniría con Voldemort, y después de terminar su reunión volvería al mediodía y pasaría el día con sus padres. Una sencilla solución para su falta de tiempo.

Iba a encubrir el resto del día con el otro Harry. Si por casualidad se encontraba con un mortífago le crearía un recuerdo confuso a esa persona. De esta forma la peculiaridad de dos Harrys no llegaría al oído de Voldemort.

Era conveniente.

—¿Dónde está la persona que quieres que cure? —preguntó Harry directamente.  
—¿Sabes lo que es un traslado?. —Pero en lugar de contestar, el mayor hizo una pregunta en su lugar.  
—¿Un traslador?. Mis padres me han contado sobre ellos, sí. —Harry asintió.

El mago oscuro no pareció sorprendido por su respuesta y en su lugar sacó un brazalete de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Harry.

—Podremos ir usando esto.

Harry miró el brazalete pero no lo tomó de inmediato, en su lugar comentó.

—Necesito volver pronto o mis padres se van a preocupar.

Lo cual era una total mentira, pero el mago oscuro no tendría porqué saberlo.

—No te preocupes, una hora a lo mucho, te prometo que regresarás sin que se den cuenta que te fuiste.

Eso es cierto, pero no por tu causa. Harry pensó y dejó de dudar y tomó un extremo del brazalete.

No más de dos segundos después el traslador se activó y las dos figuras desaparecieron de la habitación.

Harry hizo un reconocimiento a su alrededor en cuanto llegaron, buscando señales de vida. Estaban en un bosque, y unos metros más adelante de ellos había una cabaña, además de eso no había nada alrededor.

Aunque la cabaña no era tan sencilla como parecía a simple vista.

—Sigueme, te lo explicaré todo en cuanto lleguemos allí. —El mago oscuro señaló a la cabaña.

Harry asintió, por ahora parece que no hay intenciones hostiles del mayor, así que sigamos.

Dentro de la cabaña todo parecía normal, el lugar estaba bastante limpio, pero entonces Voldemort se colocó en el medio de la sala y el suelo se hundió.

—Por aquí. —El mago bajó por las escaleras visibles y Harry lo siguió.

Abajo estaba oscuro, caminaron poco más de un metro antes de que una luz los inundada. Harry ácaro su visión y miró a su alrededor

Estaba rodeado de al menos 50 personas.

La mayoría de ellas eran hombres lobo, por lo que su primer pensamiento fue que aquí debió esconderse una manada de hombres lobo antes de que se convirtiera en el escondite de los mortífagos.

Lo que más extrañó a Harry fue que la atmósfera del lugar era bastante relajada. Casi como si la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor no fueran mortífagos.

Algunas de las miradas se posaron en ellos antes de que regresarán a hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Algunos charlaban, otros caminaban por el lugar de un lado a otro, y algunos parecían estar reuniendo materiales en una esquina. No se veían muy amenazantes.

Voldemort siguió caminando hacia adelante. Harry lo siguió sin ocultar su mirada curiosa mientras veía los alrededores.

Una mujer se encontró con sus ojos y lo saludó, Harry le devolvió el gesto por cortesía. La mujer entonces levantó una caja llena de lo que parecían pociones. La siguió con la mirada, hasta verla entrar en una puerta que no había notado antes.

Desde afuera fue capaz de ver lo que parecía una enfermería, fue capaz de ver al menos cinco camas. Y sobre ellas vio a personas que parecían heridas, no fue sorprendente. La mayoría parecían ser fracturas o quemaduras que se estaban tratando, no vio a nadie maldecido.

Voldemort camino hacia otra puerta, al parecer los magos de allí no eran sus pacientes. Está tenía de nuevo un largo pasillo. Finalmente Voldemort se detuvo frente a esta habitación y las puertas fueron abiertas dejando a Harry ver una vista sorprendente.

—¿Esos son...?

Harry abrió los ojos por la imagen que tenía enfrente. No porque las personas aquí estuvieran particularmente heridas o bajo los efectos de una fuerte maldición, era más bien porque ellos eran.

—Muggles, sí. —Voldemort asintió.

Harry se volvió aún más sorprendido por esta revelación, volteó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Riddle. El mago no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de expresión en particular, casi como si fuera normal.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó antes de siquiera pensar.  
—Puede que no lo sepas porque todo parece tranquilo últimamente, pero la guerra sigue en pie y las personas resultan heridas todos los días.

La expresión del mayor era completamente seria mientras empezaba a explicar.

—Hace aproximadamente cinco años el lado oscuro empezó a moverse de forma silenciosa, sus movimientos ya no aparecen en el periódico, pero sigue secuestrando y matando muggles.

Harry lo miraba con una expresión aturdida, así que el mago continuó hablando con satisfacción.

—Quiero que la guerra acabe pronto, aunque no parece que ese vaya a ser el caso. Y mientras tanto muchas personas son heridas a diario.

Riddle entonces señaló a los muggles en la habitación. Había al menos 20 dentro.

—Estas son personas que el lado del señor oscuro secuestro, planeamos liberarlos.  
—Oh. —Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir con una expresión seria antes de bajar la cabeza para esconder su expresión.

Quería reír, quería reír, ¡De verdad quería reír ahora!.

Harry estaba sufriendo por tratando de contener su respiración. Llevó las manos para cubrir su boca lo mejor que podía. ¿Voldemort del lado bueno?, ¡Este sí era un buen chiste!.

Sabía que Voldemort iba a hacer algo para tratar de convencerlo de que se uniera a él de alguna forma, tal vez seguiría ofreciendo oro, tal vez trataría de hacer que cada persona herida aquí le hiciera valer su contrato de medimago. ¿Pero esto?.

Mordió sus labios, soltó una respiración pesada un par de veces y aclaró su garganta obligándose a relajarse, pasó un minuto antes de suprimir de nuevo sus emociones.

En realidad no era una mala idea, si Harry hubiera sido solo un niño que desconocía quien era Riddle podría haber funcionado. El ambiente en el lugar no era malo, y los muggles no parecían en lo más mínimo asustado.

Incluso se podría decir que parecían agradecidos, lo cual era raro, pero no tenían un hechizo sobre ellos que justifique su comportamiento dócil, así que seguramente fueron manipulados de la firma tradicional.

¿Pero, por qué tomarse tantas molestias?. Obviamente el mago oscuro tenía algo en la cabeza.

—Esta bien, comprendo.

Harry se levantó erguido una vez más, no le importó si su actuación anterior se vio extraña y siguió actuando como si nada.

—Te voy a presentar a alguien.

Voldemort frunció las cejas mientras lo veía, parecía estar descifrando un misterio. Harry fingió no darse cuenta de su expresión.

Una mujer muy alta y delgada se destacaba del resto mientras se acercaba. Su altura era mayor a la de al menos dos metros, por lo que llamaba la atención, pero el resto de su cuerpo tenía una apariencia muy amigable. Sus ojos brillaban con amabilidad. También era la única maga en esta sala.

—Ella es Kiara Harrow, es la persona que cuida de todos aquí.

El mago oscuro presentó a la mujer, entonces ella se acercó con una cálida sonrisa y le tendió una mano a Harry.

—Puedes llamarme Kiara, soy una sanadora en San Mungo. Es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti por mis compañeros. Es una pena que nunca antes mi turno coincidiera con tus visitas. —La mujer se veía muy sincera mientras hablaba.

Harry examinó a la mujer detenidamente, pero no encontró nada raro en ella. Era un poco inesperado tener mortífagos tan normales. Aceptó su mano.

—Es un placer.

Voldemort volvió a tomar la iniciativa en la conversación.

—Ella es la encargada de cuidar a todas las personas aquí, aunque su trabajo la mantiene ocupada y no puede cuidar a todos en todo momento.

La mujer le dió una cálida sonrisa a Harry y tomó la palabra.

—Simplemente creo que lo que hacemos aquí es correcto. ¿No lo crees, Harry?.

Le estaba vendiendo una imagen de ternura que él no podía soportar por mucho tiempo. Aún así asintió para expresar su acuerdo.

—¿Quieres ver la persona que quiero que atiendas?. —La mujer entonces preguntó.

Harry simplemente vivió a asentir.

Está vez lo llevaron por el mismo camino que habían cruzado para llegar aquí. Justo antes de entrar en la primera habitación que vio abrieron una puerta.

Sólo una persona tendida en la cama con lo que parecía una fuerte maldición puesta sobre él. La imagen le recordó a cuando tenía cinco años y entró en la sala médica para ver a sus padres. El que estaba enfrente era un mago, y la maldición parecía oscura. ¿Es él algún rehén?.

—¿Que le ocurrió? —preguntó, aunque no esperaba que le respondiera con la verdad.  
—Fue atacado por sorpresa, sus propios aliados traicionaron su identidad.

La respuesta hizo que Harry se preguntará que estaba implicando. ¿Fue atacado por aliados o enemigos?. Parecía ser un espía, pero no sabía a quién se supone que espiaba. La respuesta de Voldemort fue más frustrante que una simple mentira.

Si los problemas no tienen solución entonces olvidalo por ahora. Si en el futuro se volvía a encontrar con este hombre seguramente sus respuestas serían respondidas.

Después de observar un poco más al mago en la cama, y obtener el permiso de empezar, colocó sus manos en el corazón y la cabeza del hombre. Una luz verde emana de sus manos en cuanto empezó a recitar su canto, a veces desearía poder saltarse ese paso.

La medimago se quedó en la habitación, sus ojos no se apartaban de las manos de Harry, casi como si quisiera crear un agujero en ellas. Era obvio que estaba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo Harry, pero si fuera algo tan fácil de descubrir ya lo hubiera hecho.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, las personas suelen olvidar que la destrucción también es útil.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando terminó con su trabajo, era un simple desencantamiento.

Y el mago al igual que sus padres en aquel entonces, estaba mostrando indicios de querer despertar, pero la mujer se movió rápido cuando lanzó un hechizo de sueño de nuevo. Harry la miró, ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—No queremos que se alteré, dejémosle descansar por ahora.

Harry asintió, pero para sus adentros ya había colocado al hombre como un rehén. Las siguientes palabras de Voldemort lo sorprendieron.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, podemos salir ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba al mago oscuro, se sintió extraño de poder marcharse de forma tan sencilla. Pero siguió los pasos del mayor mientras éste empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Nadie impidió su camino para irse, Harry incluso esperaba alguien agradeciéndole, rogándole o alabando sus habilidades, pero las personas alrededor seguían moviéndose en lo suyo sin prestarles atención mientras ellos caminaban.

Más pronto que tarde llegaron a las escaleras, y salieron de nuevo a la cabaña.

—Espero que la experiencia de hoy no te haya molestado.  
—No hay problema. —Harry contestó por reflejo.

En realidad, estaba algo curioso sobre lo que el señor oscuro estaba haciendo, las imágenes que le dieron hoy fueron cálidas, y por lo tanto le resultaron incómodas.

Pero las personas a su alrededor en ningún momento se parecían a aquellas personas que tenía en su memoria, aquellas que parecían más que listos para pelear una guerra solo por el temor al nombre de un solo hombre.

La imagen que tenía de Voldemort no era diferente a la de un niño con delirios de grandeza. Pero la imagen que recibió hoy fue una base organizada.

Si el mago oscuro en realidad cambió tanto o si todo era mentira para atraer a Harry, no estaba seguro. Pero quería averiguarlo.

Lanzó un hechizo para espiar sobre el mago oscuro, pensaba que al igual que la mayoría de hechizos que ha lanzado, pasaría desapercibido por el mayor.

Pero Voldemort entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry se sorprendió por su respuesta instantánea, pero no apartó la mirada. No es como si lo hubieran acusado de hacer nada, sería estúpido pedir perdón cuando el otro lado solo lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Así que por un minuto ambos estaban parados en medio del bosque mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Una situación extraña cuando menos.

Voldemort fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Entonces puedo pedir tu ayuda la próxima semana?.  
—Sí, fue una buena experiencia hoy.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos por un minuto. Está vez Voldemort apartó la mirada y busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Harry siguió sus movimientos mientras sacaba el mismo brazalete traslador que los trajo hasta aquí. Voldemort lo ofrecido a Harry.

—Puedes conservarla, tiene un hechizo de ida y vuelta.

Harry pensó en su gesto como una forma de mantener su confianza y lo tomó.

—Gracias, lo voy a cuidar.  
—Aún voy a ir cada sábado a San Mugo, será más rápido para ti que te traiga personalmente.

Harry asintió y se despidió antes de activar el traslador del brazalete. Como el mago oscuro prometió, pronto la imagen a su alrededor cambió y apareció en la conocida sala de consultas del hospital. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se fue, en realidad había sido un viaje rápido.

Ahora que estaba fuera de los ojos de Voldemort, examinó el brazalete con más atención. Se encontró complacido al descubrir que tiene un hechizo de rastreo. Era un buen intento, estaba bien escondido, y solo funcionaba cuando lo estuvieran rastreando, por lo que era imposible que el otro lado supiera su ubicación todo el tiempo.

—Un hechizo por un hechizo.

Decidió que podía dejar al mago conservar este hechizo por ahora, después de todo él acababa de colocar un hechizo escondido en el otro. Se colocó el brazalete.

Ya que la primera parte del día había terminado, se dirigió al baño para regresar al medio día.

Después de reunirse con sus padres, lo llevaron a buscar un helado y caminar por el mundo muggle, no fue más que un día tranquilo. Aunque sutilmente preguntaban sobre cosas como su color favorito, las cosas con las que le gusta jugar y más.

También compartieron una breve conversación sobre Snape. Pero lo único que se atrevieron a decir de su profesor fue que entraron en el mismo año.

Harry tenía ganas de preguntar más sobre el tema, pero lo cambiaron, así que se rindió. Hizo una nota mental para quejarse con Sirius, su padrino tenía más probabilidades de hablar de más.

Si le preguntaban a Harry por qué estaba tan obsesionado con que le dijeran cosas que ya sabía, no sabría qué contestar. Tal vez diría que estaba aburrido. La verdad es que le gusta escuchar a las personas involucradas hablar.

Después de despedirse de sus padres regresó a Hogwarts sintiéndose más animado de lo que fue en mucho tiempo. El día había sido muy agradable y productivo. ¿Quién hubiera esperado la repentina buena reputación de Riddle?.

El director lo saludo cuando regresó y lo alentó a compartir algunas palabras amistosas sobre su día. Harry se fue en cuanto le dieron la oportunidad, se sentía incómodo cuando estaba en la misma habitación que el director.


	12. El poder que no debería existir

_Nota: Me gusta escribir capítulos de 3 mil palabras. Aunque a veces olvidó lo mucho que me cuesta hacerlos._  
 _He de confesar que llevo un tiempo con el capítulo completo._  
 _Voy a culpar a un personaje de todos mis errores..._ _¡Todo es culpa de Neville!. Me comió la cabeza._

—.—

—¿De verdad le estás prestando atención a la clase?.

Harry no necesitaba levantar la vista de sus notas para reconocer la voz de Draco. Miró al frente, el profesor de historia, Binns, estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón sin atender al alumno que acaba de hablar.

—Tú eres quien debería estar prestando atención.

Harry regresó a sus notas. Aunque se preguntó internamente si debería animar un poco al profesor, al menos para que no se perdería tanto mientras escribe en la pizarra.

—¿No te aburre la clase? ¿Cómo puedes seguir estudiando?. —El dragón a su lado siguió hablando.  
—Yo lo llamo, perseverancia.

Draco se quedó en silencio a su lado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Eres difícil de atrapar a solas. Todo el tiempo alguien está contigo. Las personas deberían pensar en el momento y el lugar, no pueden simplemente acercarse a ti y empezar a hablar.  
—Sí.

Harry le dió la razón sin comentar nada sobre Draco haciendo exactamente lo mismo en este momento. Draco no se inmutó por su corta respuesta y siguió hablando.

—¿Qué opinas de pasar algo de tiempo después de esta clase?.

Harry recordó su horario, lo único que le quedaba para el día de hoy era astronomía, pero eso sería hasta más tarde. Bien podría pasar el rato con el dragón

—Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy.  
—Genial.

Draco pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y empezó a escribir las cosas del pizarrón, trabajo rápido antes de que el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonará. El niño podría parecer despistado, pero hizo su trabajo.

Les dijo a sus compañeros que iba a salir con el dragón mientras guardaba todas sus cosas, los hufflepuff con los que estaba más familiarizado se despidieron de él con después de lanzar una mirada a los tres slytherins que esperaban a Harry.

Draco lo esperaba con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él. Si uno miraba sin prestar atención podría pensar en que el niño estaba siendo intimidado, pero el aura de calma alrededor de Harry era un contraste entre los tres Slytherins impacientes.

Harry no les presto atención, esperó hasta ver salir al último de los alumnos. Entonces ante la mirada de los tres Slytherins se acercó al profesor.

—Profesor Binns.

Harry extendió una mano y atrapó al profesor. Y ya que era la primera vez que su profesor experimentaba su magia, al igual que el fantasma de la última vez, se pudo a brillar. Era bueno que solo fuera algo que hacían la primera vez que los tocaba.

Espero al menos un minuto entero antes de retirar su mano del fantasma, eso debería ser más que suficiente para mantenerse bastante "vivo".

La mirada del fantasma parecía estar en blanco, pero no sé preocupo por haber hecho nada mal, tenía experiencia en esto. Harry se alejó y se dirigió a la puerta donde lo esperaba el dragón y los dos niños.

—Podemos irnos. ¿Que tenías planeado hacer?.

Harry miró a Draco, que se quedó mirando al frente. Harry giró para ver como Binns se había despertado de su mirada perdida y ahora había empezado a mirar fijamente sus manos. Parecía que el fantasma se encontraba mirando algo fascinante.

Recordó la historia de cómo el profesor de historia se convirtió en un fantasma. Aquella que decía que un día como cualquier otro se levantó y siguió dando clases sin darse cuenta de que era un fantasma. Harry se preguntó si ahora se estaba dando cuenta de este hecho. ¿Podría ser?. Bueno, no es que le importe.

—¿Draco? —llamó una vez más.

El dragón por fin pareció salir de su estupor inicial y viendo a Harry frente a él, se giró para salir del aula. Harry le restó importancia a su reacción y lo siguió afuera. No dijo nada cuando el dragón le dió un golpe al par de niños para llamar su atención.

Draco los guío por el camino, por los pasillos y hasta fuera del castillo.  
Caminaron por los jardines, el dragón siempre se movía unos pasos delante del resto mientras hablaba.

—Mi padre me compró una nueva escoba antes de iniciar el año, pero por mucho que me haya gustado, me prohibió traerla a Hogwarts. ¿Tu tienes una escoba?.  
—No, mis padres lo consideran peligroso.  
—¡No es peligroso! —defendió el niño—. Puede que al principio te puedas caer, pero una vez que lo tienes dominado no te vas a lastimar.  
—No creo que ese argumento sea válido, pero también creo que ellos exageran.

De hecho a veces creía que entre más domines algo, es más peligroso. Ya que es difícil recibir pequeñas caídas cuando sabes cómo evitarlos, y en su lugar tienes grandes caídas que no sabes evitar.

—El próximo año voy a solicitar al equipo de quidditch. Mi padre dice que es imposible que rechacen mi talento.

Draco no dudó en seguir hablando del tema que a él le importaba. Harry siguió escuchando en silencio.

El pequeño dragón en realidad estaba dando vueltas en los lados menos transitados del patio, así que gozaban de cierto silencio. A excepción de la continua voz del rubio, pero era suave, así que no era molesta. Harry agradeció su intención de tranquilidad incluso si resultaba ser involuntaria, el único ruido era el del bosque cercano, y era relajante.

Entonces Crabbe gritó.

—¡Mira por dónde vas!.

Harry no podía ignorar eso y tuvo que girar para ver como Crabbe intimidada a un niño que había caído en el suelo. La mano izquierda del niño estaba sangrando, una herida producida por las piedras en las que había caído. La mirada de Harry mostró desprecio a Crabbe por unos segundos, ahora que tenía al niño justo frente a él no podía ignorarlo, rápidamente volvió a su mirada calmada.

Se acercó al niño para ayudarle a levantarse, no sé sorprendió al ver a Neville, aunque se preguntaba qué hacía el niño tan cerca del bosque.

De forma sutil se interpuso entre Crabbe y el niño pequeño, cubriendo la imagen del bravucón.

Extendió su mano y Neville vacilante aceptó la ayuda para levantarse. Una vez que el león se pudo mantener en sus dos piernas, Harry pidió revisar la mano del niño.

—Esta bien, solo voy a ir a la enfermería.

Neville se negó de manera nerviosa y trató de alejarse, pero Harry se apresuró a detenerlo.

—No me molesta, solo es una herida superficial, un segundo y estarás como nuevo.  
—¿De verdad?.

Harry notó la constante mirada alerta que enviaba Neville al grupo de Slytherins. Cuando volteó a verlos, se dió cuenta que no parecían muy contentos con Neville, aunque fingieron no hacer nada malo en cuanto Harry les miró.

—¿Por qué no te adelantas?.

Draco puso una cara amarga, como si hubiera comido un limón agrio, pero no se atrevió a molestar al medimago en pleno trabajo. Por superficial e insignificante que pareciera esa herida, el niño sabía que Harry nunca se negaba a tratar a alguien.

—Vamos al campo de quidditch, espero que no tardes.

El dragón soltó su frase y después encaminó a los dos niños a caminar por dónde acababan de venir. Obviamente no era su plan original, pero era el lugar más cercano.

Una vez que la distancia entre ellos y Harry fue lo suficientemente lejana se dispuso a tratar con el niño.

—No tienes porque molestarte.

Neville se veía lamentablemente mientras trataba de darle una salida a Harry por última vez.

—Solo será un segundo.

Colocó su mano sobre las manos de Neville, una herida superficial se podía arreglar con un poco de magia, nada que no hubiera hecho ya con el resto de alumnos en Hogwarts. Solo un poco de magia y...

Harry se detiene...

La suave mirada en su rostro se desvanece mientras gana una mirada feroz que no puede ocultar. Sosteniendo la mano de Neville desde el codo con un tono más fuerte del necesario dijo con un tono helado.

—¿Quién. eres. tú?.

Enfatizó cada palabra mientras las pronunciaba. La mirada de sus ojos se volvió oscura y no dudó en encerrar al niño en una barrera mágica.

Neville sintió como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera hecho pedazos dejándolo en un mundo oscuro en el que solo existe la persona frente a él. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—¿Qu-Qué?.

Harry vio los ojos del niño, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de el peligro en el que se encontraba. Parecía un gato lamentable acorralado en una esquina, ansioso por escapar.

Pero con su capacidad insuficiente le era imposible.

Harry lo examinó con más detalle, pero no encontró nada inusual en el niño. O no sabía nada, o sus habilidades eran mejores que las de Harry. Era mejor que no fuera lo último.

—No, no me hagas caso.

Rompió la barrera como si nada hubiera pasado y trato de poner una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Neville seguía listo para escapar en el momento en que Harry soltara su mano.

—Hace un momento pude sentir tu magia, es… similar a la mía.

Totalmente lo opuesto, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares. Después de todo Harry podía modificar la esencia de su magia para destrucción.

—Debe ser difícil poder usarla, a mí me tomó años antes de poder hacer un solo hechizo.  
—¿Sí?.

Neville estaba escuchando sus palabras con curiosidad ahora. Pero era de esperar, Harry supuso que de ser verdaderamente inocente, la magia que estaba manejando era demasiado complicada para él.

—Sí, fue especialmente difícil cuando me puse a curar a las personas.

Regresó a su labor de curación, colocó sus manos sobre la herida de Neville. Está vez no se sintió extraño por la magia que estaba tocando.

La magia totalmente opuesta, pero en tan pequeña cantidad que apenas es perceptible. Incluso así era poderosa, ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibida?.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a manejarla? —ofreció mientras veía como la herida en la palma del niño se cerraba frente a sus ojos.  
—Yo, no quiero molestarte. —La voz de Neville tembló mientras se negaba.  
—No es molestia, tampoco necesitas aprender la misma magia que yo. Puede ser pesado aprender la magia de curación.

Las palabras hicieron que Neville estuviera aún más vacilante, Harry finalmente terminó de curar la herida de su mano y lo soltó.

—O puedes aprender solo si es lo que quieres. Dependiendo de tu talento innato deberías ser capaz de entenderla antes o después.

Requeriría mucho estudio, en primer lugar era una fuerza difícil de comprender, en segundo lugar, el niño ni siquiera parecía saber lo que tenía entre manos.

Pensando en ello, incluso la magia de Voldemort, tan poderosa como esta era, estaba por debajo de este nivel de fuerza. Aunque en su última interacción parecía haber tomado nota sobre un camino para ser más poderoso.

—Puedes pensarlo, no necesitas decidir ahora, después de todo tenemos todo Hogwarts por delante.

Harry le dió una sonrisa a Neville antes de empezar a caminar hacia el campo de quidditch. Una vez que ya no estaba en la vista del niño dejó de sonreír.

Harry no va a mentir, que Neville obtenga esta clase de magia de forma natural es imposible.

Harry no era una mala persona, él nunca fue una mala persona. Pero al final de la guerra no fue capaz de mantener una imagen digna, él se aisló de todos los que no fueran su familia.

 _"El señor de la perdición surgirá entre nosotros… No crean sus palabras, sus logros no son puros… Debe morir o el mundo morirá… Esta en lo alto hoy pero pronto caerá… Él no es el salvador…"_

No fue una conciencia que lo eligieron, no fue algo que simplemente lanzaron sobre él porque era poderoso, no. Ellos tenían miedo, temían al héroe confinado todo el día en una habitación. Siempre parecía lúgubre, siempre desordenado, siempre buscando un poder mágico más alto.

 _—Deberías mantener una imagen más presentable. —La voz de su esposa estaba llena de cariño._

Harry estaba trabajando para ser poderoso, todos lo sabían. Tenía que ser más fuerte o no sería capaz de proteger a nadie.

 _—¡Están hablando estupideces de tí y ni siquiera te molestas en corregirlos!._

Dejó que los rumores crecieran, no era la primera vez que lo querían culpar por algo, que lo hicieran si querían. Pero le fue imposible ignorar el resto del mundo por siempre. Entonces se dió cuenta que su fuerza no era suficiente.

 _—¿Harry…?._

Una persona que quería hacer justicia por su propia cuenta había entrado en su casa, Ginny los había descubierto y habían peleado. Cuando Harry llegó sólo pudo ver como ella se desangraba en sus manos, nada de lo que hizo pudo salvarla.

 _—¡¿Quieren culparme por esto?!._

A las personas no les importaba lo que había pasado, querían verlo apresado por cualquier motivo. Empezaron a decir que había matado a su esposa en una pelea, empezaron a escupir mentiras y no le permitieron defenderse.

 _—¡No voy a quedarme quieto mientras todo el mundo empieza a contar historias claramente inventadas sobre cómo asesine a mi esposa!._

Ese fue el motivo por el que escapó, fue el motivo por el que fue perseguido donde quiera que iba. No quería que el resto de su familia sufriera esa carga, por lo que los dejo con sus amigos más confiables.

 _—No te preocupes amigo, vamos a cuidar de los niños por ti._

Pero perdió todo cuando el mundo pronto lo traicionó.

Los que aún lo defendieron murieron uno tras otro, el resto se alejaron de él tan pronto como pudieron. Y Harry estaba solo.

Pero incluso entonces Harry no era una mala persona.

Siguió buscando ser el más fuerte, estaba seguro de que si obtenía suficiente fuerza iba a ser capaz de cambiar el pasado. Empezó a romper leyes y empezó a defenderse, todo con el propósito de encontrar una forma de salvar a su familia.

En algún punto de su ascenso tuvo que decidir el tipo de magia que iba a manejar.

Tenía dos opciones para elegir.

Una magia capaz de destruir el mundo entero, con la que podría matarlos a todos.

O una magia que adora la existencia, y que fomenta todas las formas de la vida.

Y por alguna razón, la elección fue obvia en ese momento. No dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a la magia de la vida para cumplir su misión de salvar a su familia.

Aunque la magia también le falló.

Y hoy en un mundo diferente, aquí está Neville, quien de alguna forma parece tener la magia de la destrucción a su alcance.

Tenía dos teorías sobre cómo fue eso posible.

La primera, el mundo en sí mismo estaba creando a una persona para equilibrarse, o para destruirlo. A Harry ya no le sorprendería que incluso el mundo fuera su enemigo.

La segunda y la que él creía, en su vida pasada Neville tenía este poder. Tenía este poder y cuando Harry decidió irse del mundo de alguna manera esa magia viajó con él.

No podía recordar si ese mago seguía vivo. Fue uno de los que aunque nunca lo traicionó tampoco se quedó a ayudar en su momento de más necesidad.

—¡Harry!. —Draco levantó las manos para llamar su atención, Harry se acercó a ellos.

Las personas creen que el bien y mal existen, pero la naturaleza siempre ha sido cruel, la vida no fue creada para ser justa. Por eso es una tontería pensar en culpar por todo a otra persona, pero, ¿Y si la culpa nunca fue suya?.

No se va a engañar, cometió actos imperdonables a lo largo de su vida. Tanto así que su primera experiencia de ser perseguido se quedó corta en cuanto a las maldiciones que merecía de las personas.

—Hola. —Harry saludó al rubio, que no se dió cuenta de su estado de ánimo del otro y empezó a charlar justo donde lo dejó.

En esta vida Harry solo quería lograr una cosa, una vida tranquila. La presencia de Neville se convirtió en un factor imprevisto, y Harry no podía dejar este factor sin supervisión.

También tenía una picazón ahora que conocía de su existencia, quería ver qué tan mejor podía llegar el gatito si se le arrincona lo suficiente.

—Supongo que podemos empezar un juego —murmuró Harry sin alertar a los Slytherins.


End file.
